I Got Reincarnated as an Overpowered Slime
by Slime Demon Lord
Summary: When I was dying, I heard noise in my head. The next moment, I reincarnated into a cloth-dissolving slime in a fictional world. What should a man do in this situation? Doing whatever I wanted, of course! [SELF-INSERT! DARK! OPAF Protagonist! Elements from That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime! Read and Review!]
1. Reincarnation & Empowerment in HSDxD 01

_**The various fictional worlds, characters, and elements that are written about in this fanfiction belong to their respective creators, who I'm lazy to list. Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored!**_

 _ **This story is going to begin with the**_ _ **Highschool DxD**_ _ **universe while the protagonist is basically a rip-off of**_ _ **Rimuru Tempest**_ _ **from**_ _ **That Time I Got Reincarnated as Slime**_ _ **. Well, a perverted version of the cute cyan blob of gelatinous substance with moss green color and ability to erode clothing. If you ever watched OVA of season one anime adaptation of**_ _ **Highschool DxD**_ _ **, you will understand what I mean later.**_

 _ **Now, let me unashamedly tell you that the protagonist of this story is a self-insertion. Yeah, it seems that I've not graduated from my delusional phase, or as weeaboo and Japs call it—Chunibyou. I hope you can tolerate my selfishness and follow this story in the end. Although the main character is a self-insert, I'm not shameless enough to name it with my real name.**_

 _ **Oh, the last things before I close this. This chapter will be similar to**_ _ **That Time I Got Reincarnated as Slime Volume 1**_ _ **because — frankly — I copied it and edited the content to suit my story. Please, keep your complaint to yourself. Better that way.**_

* * *

 **《** _ **Prologue**_ **》**

* * *

It was just your typical kind of life. I graduated from high school, enrolled at a third-rate university, and had a part-time job as a cashier at a branch of minimart franchise to support my _weeabooish_ hobby. I was the second son in my family and had two siblings—an elder sister and a little sister. My parents owned a family restaurant to support my family. My elder sister was working in a big company I didn't see the reason to remember the name of. Simultaneously, I lived in a small, humble apartment.

Since the money to pay for my tuition, apartment rent, and daily food came from my parent's and my big sister's incomes, I only needed extra money for my _weeabooish_ hobby. Hence I went out for a part-time job.

My age was 19. I didn't have a girlfriend. I wasn't exactly short or frumpy or hideous or anything. I was unremarkable. Just the easy to forget dude you might pass in the street and forget easily thereafter. When it came to the opposite sex, apparently I had nothing to offer. Therefore, the fact that I hadn't lost my virginity yet was expected.

This night, I was on my way back to my apartment from my work. Since I had morning classes almost every day in a week, I'd been given the night shift so my work wouldn't disturb my study. Man, my boss seriously was an understanding person. I was glad because of that. The shift started at 6 PM and ended at 12 AM. Hence, I usually came back late. However, I didn't know it was the night when my life would change drastically. For better or worse, I don't know.

To get to my workplace from my apartment, I needed ten minutes in a leisure walk. I would walk on foot back and forth from my apartment to my workplace. It spared my tight budget for using the public transport. Although it was around midnight, the street wasn't empty. Cars passed on the road. Some pedestrians walked on the side road, minding their own business. It was the perfect picture of normalcy, bordering apathy. Then again, that was just sort of life in a big city.

"Aaaahhh!"

Screams.

Chaos.

 _What is—What's going on?!_

"Move! I'll kill you!"

I turned around to understand what happened, only to find a man sprinting toward me, shouting that threat loudly, a handbag in one hand and a kitchen knife in the other. I could hear shrieking. I wondered if I was entangled into a crime scene—a theft to be precise. He was coming my way—with a knife.

 _A knife? Wait! I am on his way!_

Before I could properly process everything, the armed thief tackled me. I felt a burning pain run across my front. Because of him, I collapsed to the ground on my back. I couldn't tell what had happened. My mind couldn't follow up with everything yet. I wanted to move, but I couldn't.

"Get the hell outta my way!" The man shouted as he ran off. I was dumbfounded and blankly watched him go. The suddenness of it all had reduced me to a stupor. Then I felt my stomach burning. So hot — beyond anything I'd describe as pain.

 _What's up with that? It's too hot… Gimme a break…_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Resist Heat… Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

 _Did I — Did I just get stabbed? So I'm gonna die from a stabbing? Holy crap…_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Resist Piercing Weapon… Successfully acquired. Following up with Resist Melee Attack… Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

"H-hey, boy, you're bleeding! The blood — my God — Ambulance! Someone, call ambulance! Quick!"

Someone was screaming, but the voice became far. The next moment, it became unclear, buzzing sound, irritating my hazy mind. Was that from one of the concerned pedestrians around me? Man, I couldn't move. It was hot — so hot.

I grabbed where the burning coming from and felt wet sensation. When I moved my hand to get a clear image, I found my hand was stained by dark-colored liquid. _Blood? I'm bleeding? Well, duh. I'm only human. If you stab me, I'll probably bleed all over, yes. Damn, this was starting to hurt, though…_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Cancel Pain… Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

All this pain and panic was starting to screw around with my consciousness. I swore I heard a voice in my head, but I thought it was only my hallucinations.

 _I am going to die, am I not?_ _Where am I going to go? The afterlife—does the afterlife even exist? Or is it reincarnation? Am I going to be reincarnated? I wish I'm going to get reincarnated like those Isekai self-insert stories in fan fiction — maybe — a world with so much fan service? Highschool DxD, perhaps?_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Searching for the destination target... Destination target is found… Successfully set.**_ **》**

 _What the hell am I thinking? But, if I'm truly reincarnated to a different world, I hope I get overpowered ability? Perhaps, an ability to assimilate or steal other's ability... Like Goblin Rou's Gluttony, or even better Rimuru's Gluttonous King Beelzebub?_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Unique skill Gluttony... Successfully acquired. Following up with evolving Gluttony to ultimate skill Gluttonous King Beelzebub...cannot execute. Spiritual quality is inadequate.**_ **》**

 _...but, that kind of ability still needs the effort to grow strong, right? Maybe, I can get the Instant-kill skill? However, that sounds too greedy—Pfft—well, I'm just rambling in my head. Too much light novel, manga, and anime… Still, getting Instant-kill skill sounds awesome... Ah... I'm rambling like a madman. I suppose dying makes me chatty._

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Unique skill Instant-Death... Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

"H-hey—kid—hang on—where the fuck is the ambulance!?"

Someone tried to hold me up. I tried to see who it was, but my vision was too fogged up to manage it.

 _Ugh... Who the heck was that? Someone, help me to shut that fellow up! Someone's dying here!_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Searching Assistance-based skill... Target is found… Unique skill Sage... Successfully acquired. Following up with evolving unique skill Sage… Unique skill Great Sage… Successful.**_ **》**

There was buzzing noise in my head. Like I care! My mind was elsewhere. Now the burning feeling on my back was starting to fizzle out. Instead, an intense, frigid cold was attacking me from head to toe.

 _That—That's probably bad… People die once they bleed too much, don't they?_

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Constructing a blood-free body… Successful.**_ **》**

 _Hey, what're you talking about? I can't hear you too well…_ I tried to speak—and failed. I think this might really be it…like, the pain and the heat were pretty well gone by now. It was just cold as hell. I felt as if I was going to freeze in place. Who knew dying could keep you so damn busy?

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Resist Cold… Successfully acquired. Combined with the previously acquired Resist Heat, the skill has progressed to Resist Temperature.**_ **》**

Just then, what remained of my increasingly oxygen-deprived brain cells chanced upon a flash of brilliance.

 _Oh—craaaaap— Ye*press and J-No*el is going to publish my favorite novels in bulk! If only I'm not dying! I don't wanna die..._

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Nullify Death... Cannot execute…**_ _ **More information required. Substituting with**_ _ **Nullify Instant-Death… Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

Despite my desperate wish to live, in the end, I'd do nothing but wait for my death to come. There was only buzzing voice rang in my head as my companion. I couldn't even hear the voice of pedestrians around me anymore. Before I could continue down that train of thought, however, I fell asleep.

 _Such a shame, I wished to see the ending of those awesome LN, anime, and manga I loved ... so ... mu—_

That was the last thought I had on the mortal plane. And, I missed the last announcement made by the unclear, buzzing sound in my head.

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Unique skill Omniscient… Successfully acquired.**_ **》**

* * *

 **《①》**

* * *

It was dark—too dark to see anything. Where was I? What even happened, for that matter? I was going back from my workplace or something, and then…

That was enough to jump-start my mind again.

My name was Rivaz Netherlands—just a normal nineteen-year-old student at a third-rate university. And when I went back late from my workplace, a random maniac stabbed me. Good… I remembered all of that—which meant I must be fine. No need for panic. That wasn't like me anyway. I was known for having a cool head. The last time I panicked, it was when I lost in an online bidding for a second hand Yuuki Asuna in swimsuit figurine. Damn! Remembering that tragedy still pissed me. But it can be helped. Asuna figure from that time looked so cute! Furthermore, it was in swimsuit! Ahem… Now, where was I?

I tried looking at my surroundings. Then I noticed—I couldn't open my eyes. _Odd_ , I thought as I tried to rub them and my arms didn't respond. But it was pale in comparison of my next finding. _Where's my head, anyway?_

This was getting confusing—Like, whoa—Wait a sec! I needed some time to deal with this. In the past, whenever I started freaking out, I found it helpful to sit still and start counting from one until I calmed down. Let's try that.

 _One, two, three—Ahhh! I can't calm myself down—goddamnit!_

Shit. Now wasn't the time for this. I couldn't let myself think about this stupid crap. This was _bad_ , wasn't it? Like, what's going on, here?! Was I…like, past the point of no return, unless I did something?

Panicking, I checked to see whether I was hurt anywhere. I didn't seem to be. Physically, I felt terrific. No cold, no heat—perfectly comfortable. That, at least, came as a relief. Now, for my hands and legs… Huh? No response from any of my limbs. What's up with that? Getting stabbed in the stomach wouldn't force the doctors to amputate all my extremities, would it? I'd kind of like those back.

Then there was the whole "can't open my eyes" thing. I was in a world of darkness, where I couldn't see a thing. An anxiety like none I'd ever felt before began welling up in my mind.

 _Am I… in a coma or something?_ I thought. I was conscious, certainly, but had I gotten detached from my central nervous system, maybe? Oh, man, anything but that! I mean, think about it. When you throw a guy into a dark, enclosed space, it takes practically no time at all for him to go insane. And that was exactly where I was—and I couldn't even die in peace any longer, it looked like. If insanity was all that waited for me here, that was enough to take the wind out of anybody's sails.

Just then, I felt something brush against my body.

 _Hmm? What's that?_

I focused all of my senses on this unknown sensation. It felt like grass against what might have been the side of my stomach. Concentrating on the sensations, I slowly began feeling out what was around me. I could feel the pointy edges of some nearby leaves prick against my body.

It made me a little happy, really. I was in total darkness a moment ago, but now I had my sense of touch back, at least. It made me so overjoyed that I made a beeline for the grass, and—

 _*Creep!*_

I could feel my body sliding flat against the ground. _I… I moved?!_

This, at least, was clear evidence that I was not on any kind of hospital bed. The feeling beneath my stomach (?) took the form of hard, jagged rock. It still didn't make much sense to me, but I appeared to be outdoors. So I headed toward the grass, keeping my senses keen against what I touched, although I still wasn't quite clear on where my head was. There was nothing to smell; I wasn't sure whether I had that sense or not.

Really, I had no idea what I was shaped like. I felt… flowing — jellylike — kind of like a certain fantasy monster I was well familiar with. In fact, the idea had been running through my head for a while now.

 _No. Come on. That's just silly. Anything but that, please…_

I decided to leave that anxiety-inducing prospect behind for the time being and instead try out the final, untested one of my five human senses. Not that I knew where my mouth was. So… now what?

Suddenly, a voice ran across my mind.

 **《** _ **Use unique skill Gluttony? Yes/No**_ **》**

 _Huh? Wh-what? Unique skill Gluttony… Like the one Rou and Rimuru Tempest had?_

And what was up with that voice? I thought I heard something weird when I was dying earlier. That wasn't just me imagining things? Was someone there? Something didn't seem quite right with it. It wasn't that I thought I had a visitor, so much as… well, as I just had words floating into my mind. It was cold, unfeeling words, like a computer-generated voice.

Then it finally hit me…

I was dying—no, I did die. That much was obvious. Then, this experience after death—the feeling of being alive—I couldn't help but wonder.

 _Did I get reincarnated? Don't tell me, I was really reincarnated._

My mind became blank. I was confused. When I checked out my memory again, trying to find if I really died or not, I realized that I had died.

 _Did I really get reincarnated? Did I reincarnate? Wait… this feeling—the feeling of my squishy body—and the name of that skill…_

I tried to move my body around and finally realized that I slid on the ground. And I became fully aware of the gelatinous feeling of my body.

 _Don't tell me I got reincarnated as a Slime?!_

I shouted in my mind. However, I didn't feel panic. Maybe, it was because of my body constitution that constituted of jellylike substance. I mean human body chemical reaction is the source of the feeling. At the time around my life — my previous life, or whatever — all emotion can be broken down into chain of chemical reactions. For the example… fear.

Fear is the expectation or the anticipation of possible harm…. We know that the body is highly sensitive to the possibility of a threat. It's natural because it's how self-preservation works. So, there are multiple pathways that bring that fear information into the brain.

Imagine the following scenario: you're watching TV late at night, alone, in the dark, when you hear a crash from the porch. An intruder? A spook? Tentacled alien—alright, let's forget the last part. It was a joke. So, when this scenario happens, the nerves in your ears that transduce that sound are the first part of the nervous system. That signal is relayed to the thalamus—a telephone switching station in your brain, so to speak—and then directly to the amygdala, which releases neurotransmitters throughout the body—notably glutamate, essentially the chemical behind the fear.

The actions of glutamate in the amygdala in response to the fearful thing you've heard set off this cascade of other responses. A reciprocal response comes from an area of the brain called the "periaqueductal gray," a region deep within the ancient brain that controls two classic responses to fear: jumping and freezing. Sound familiar? The hypothalamus controls the fight or flight response — increased heart rate and so on.

A signal sent to the adrenal glands in your torso causes them to send out cortisol and adrenaline. The fear response also releases of glucose into the bloodstream—a power up to get you running for your life, or exaggerated reaction. Depending on the level of risk, the body regulates the response from these various systems to control whether we fight, freeze, or flee like scared little kids we all are.

Well, it was just an example. Fear and the chemical reaction within body related to it, that's it. Of course, fear has a close relation to panic for a human. But, I digress.

So, there was a huge—and I mean it—chance that I got reincarnated as Slime, just like the protagonist in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime. So where was I? Was I in Great Forest Jura? Maybe, I was in the cave where Veldora the Storm Dragon was sealed by "True Hero" Chloe. Would I meet Rimuru? Many questions popped out in my mind. However, I pushed those questions aside and answered the question from the mechanical voice in my mind.

 _I guess that's yes._

Once I answered the voice's question, I suddenly realized that the area where the plants met my body was starting to melt. I thought it was I was melting at first, but apparently, it was only the grass. And with that, I could now tell that the components of the plant life beneath me were being taken into my body. So that was how it worked? Instead of having a mouth to eat with, I just ingested plant matter with my whole body? It sure didn't taste like anything.

 **《** _ **Analysis complete.**_ **》**

 **《** _ **Underworld Weed:**_ _ **A normal weed containing ambient demonic energy and magic. Only thrives in areas blessed with high local demonic energy and magic densities. It can be used as food/nourishment for magical being. It can poison living being without demonic energy and/or magic resistance.**_ **》**

 _Oh! Cool!_ I couldn't help but become amazed by the voice's explanation. It was just like Rimuru's skill. _By the way, are you Great Sage skill?_

 **《** _ **Received. This is the effect of the unique skill Great Sage. The skill has taken effect, making it more immediately available.**_ **》**

 _By the way, where am I?_

 **《** _ **Received. The location is in the Familiar Forest in Underworld.**_ **》**

When I heard the answer, I became anxious. _Eh? What did you mean by Underworld? Am I in the spirit world where Demons reside—as in Diablo's hometown?_

 **《** _ **Received. Following the requested destination, you've been transmigrated as a Cloth-Eating Slime in Familiar Forest in Underworld in another dimension where the series known as Highschool DxD is happening.**_ **》**

…What!? What did you mean by that? And a cloth-eating slime… did I become a slime suited for hentai franchise? Wait a moment! About my whereabouts, did you say Familiar Forest in Underworld in Highschool DxD world? Don't tell me I got reincarnated in Highschool DxD world for real? And as the slime that Hyoudou Issei wanted to make into as his familiar—the one that got electrocuted to death by Akeno Himejima? Questions jumbled in my mind as I digested Sage's explanation.

I recalled that I made a wish to be reborn in another world filled with so much fan service—Highschool DxD world. I also recalled that OVA episode when Occult Research Club went to the Familiar Forest to get Issei's and Asia's familiars. Well, only Asia got a familiar—a lightning element sprite dragon named Rassei, after Rai—Japanese for lightning—and Issei. But, I digress.

 **《** _ **Yes.**_ **》**

Sage replied curtly.

So I really got reincarnated as a Slime in Highschool DxD universe. Not as a normal Slime but as a Cloth-Eating Slime all women detested. Despite I felt a direct blow to my self-esteem, I still lamented my fate. _So…is this it? Am I really a… You know… With the kind of_ _tactile feedback, I'm getting at the moment…_

I trained my senses back inside my body. It responded with a rhythmic motion.

* _Boing!*_

 _*Sproing!*_

Slowly, inside the total darkness, I took the time to ascertain the exact boundaries of my form.

…Heavens! I used to be such a "handsome, attractive man," and now I'm so… _fluid_! So aerodynamic!

…Yeah, right! You think I'd accept this just like that?! As far as I could feel, there was no longer any doubting it. I could picture it in my mind. I mean…what else could it be? Not like I had a prejudice against it. Hell, it was kinda cute—as if! Maybe, if I got reincarnated as a normal Slime, I'd call myself adorable. But, I got reincarnated as a monster that women hated the most—a cloth-eating slime—for fuck sake!

I would just have to accept it, though. Accept the fact that my "soul," or whatever you want to call it, had been reborn inside a perverted monster from another world. The odds of such a thing seemed astronomically low to me, but…

 _Just like, Rimuru, I'd been reborn. As a slime, that's._

* * *

 **《②》**

* * *

After getting grip the reality, I calmed down. The first thing I asked Sage was about my skills.

Skill is important. It's my only weapon to survive this place. Familiar Forest is the home of supernatural beasts from harmless to outrageously dangerous. I mean, there's a hydra that's at ultimate devil rank power wise. And, I was nothing but a puny, cloth-melting slime. It was way out of my league. Therefore, I need to understand my ability.

As Sun Tzu had written in his Art of War: "Know thy self and thine enemy. Thou shan't lose thousands of battle" or something like that.

 _Can you list all the skills I possess?_

 **《** _ **Received. The skills you possess are unique skill Gluttony, unique skill Great Sage, unique skill Instant-Death, and unique skill Omniscient. For Species skills (Slime), only species skill Regeneration is left. Species skills Dissolve and Absorb had been integrated into unique skill Gluttony.**_ _ **For**_ _ **Resistance skills, you have Resist Temperature, Resist Physical Attack, Nullify Pain, and Nullify Instant-Death.**_ **》**

If I still had my human form, I would show my shock openly at the report. From the look of it, I almost got skills after Rimuru ascended into True Demon Lord. Almost is the keyword. I also got unique skillInstant-Death and unique skillOmniscient. They were something I never heard from the official work.

…Well, what do you think? This is real life, not an anime. Real life is more boarder and complex than a fictional world.

 _Can you explain all the skills I got?_

 **《** _ **Received. The description of the skills is like this…**_

 _ **Unique skill:**_

① _**Gluttony**_

 _ **· Predation: To absorb the target into the body. However, if the target is conscious, the success rate greatly decreases. The affected targets include organic matter, inorganic matter, skills, and magic.**_

 _ **· Analysis: The absorbed target is studied and analyzed. Craftable items can then be produced. Should many items gather, a duplicate can be produced. In the case of successful skill or magic analysis, the same technique can be acquired.**_

 _ **· Stomach: The target can be stored. Items produced can also be stored. There is no storage time limit.**_

 _ **· Isolation: Materials harmful or unnecessary for analysis can also be stored.**_

 _ **· Mimicry: Replicate the target's appearance. The skills and abilities used by the target can also be used. However, this depends on the successful analysis and acquisition of relative information regarding the target.**_

 _ **· Decomposition: The ability to decompose the target. Also the ability to add decomposition status effect. There is a chance of acquiring ability after consuming only a part of a monster's corpse. However, this is random.**_

 _ **· Supply: Whether a subordinate or not, the user can grant an ability unto a monster with whom he has a relationship. Limited by the target's inherent magical energy.**_

 _ **· Food Chain: It's possible to acquire skills from one's subordinates. However, one must raise proficiency on one's own. Magic and Knowledge also cannot be transferred.**_

② _**Omniscient: the ability to gain knowledge from the metaphysical Archive of the World itself.**_

③ _**Great Sage:**_

 _ **· Thought Acceleration: Raises thought processing speed by a thousand times.**_

 _ **· Analysis and Judgment: The ability to analyze and make judgments regarding a target.**_

 _ **· Parallel Processing: The ability to detach thoughts and analysis of phenomenon.**_

 _ **· Chant annulment: When using magic, the chant is no longer necessary.**_

 _ **· All of Creation: The ability to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in this world. Depending on the information the user understand and the things the user know about, additional information can be inferred. In other words, the user needs to see it (the phenomenon) at least once.**_

④ _**Instant-Death: the ability to grant an instant death towards the living target. Limited by the target's resistance and inherent magic energy.**_

 _ **Species-specific skill:**_

① _**Regeneration: ability to regenerate missing body parts. Depending on the magic energy.**_

② _**Dissolve: integrated into unique skill Gluttony.**_

③ _**Absorb: integrated into unique skill Gluttony.**_

 _ **Resistance skills**_ _ **:**_

① _**Resist Temperature: the ability to resist heat and cold temperature.**_

② _**Resist Physical Attack: the ability to resist any Attack categorized as "Physical."**_

③ _**Nullify Pain: the ability that nullifies pain.**_

④ _**Nullify Instant-Death:**_ _ **the ability that nullifies the instant-death attack.**_ **》**

Sage dutifully—and mechanically—explained the details of my skills.

If I had eyes at the moment, I'd blink in stupefaction because how much I had skills that had the potential to be a game breaker. Still, there were some abilities listed that'd work better if linked together, I think. _Say, can you link up Great Sage and Omniscient?_

 **《** _ **Received. Link up Great Sage skill and Omniscient skill? Yes/No**_ **》**

I paused as I recalled something. The next moment, I inquired about something that bugging me since a moment ago. _About naming... Can I name you to turn you into Manas?_

Manas—If I recall correctly, it is a Spiritual Life Form of ultimate existence. They are born when an ultimate skill develops an ego and ultimately evolves into an independent sentient being. Manas is a very unique existence as it can be considered a combination of a spirit, a pseudo-soul, a skill, an ultimate skill, an individual character, and an ego; or none at all.

 **《** _ **Received. Ultimate skill needed to create Manas.**_ **》**

 _Any advice how I can get ultimate skills quickly?_

 **《** _ **Solution. Sprouting Demon Lord's Seed and evolving unto True Demon Lord. Following the evolution, there's high probability of skill evolution.**_ **》**

 _Gee… thanks,_ I thought full of sarcasm. _I need to sacrifice at least ten thousand human souls, right?_ At that thought, I became depressed.

I realized that I didn't feel horrified or disgusted to myself when I contemplated about massacring ten thousands of human. Well, there was a part of me that was unwilling with such an idea, but the reaction wasn't as strong as I expected. Did my rebirth as monster fundamentally changed me, or something? Let's put aside this morbid topic for later.

I couldn't see around yet. _If my memory is correct, it should be like this,_ I thought and dispersed the energy in my body and then used that energy to sense my surrounding. The idea came from many anime, manga, and light novel in my past life. I hope this would work. Being left in the dark, literally in this case, was suck!

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Extra skill Magic Sense… Successfully acquired. Use the extra skill Magic Sense?**_ _ **Yes**_ **/** _ **No**_ **》**

 _Huh? It was that easy? Well, sure —_ _yes, then… Man, talk about a pall I can rely on!_

The moment I invoked Magic Sense, my brain was filled with new information. A massive amount, something my human brain never could've processed — the waves of light and sound pushing every single tiny particle around — and I processed it all, converting it into perceptible data.

The thing about human eyesight is that it doesn't give you even a 180-degree view of what's in front of you. Now, all of a sudden, I could "see" a full 360 degrees around myself. I wonder if this was how those Hyuugas in Naruto world felt when they used their fancy eyes. I couldn't help but wonder.

The shadows of the rocks around me, the views hundreds of meters away — the moment I turned my attention to it, I could figure out what it was. If I were still human, all this perception data probably would've fried my brain circuits. But now I was a slime. My cells could provide muscle just as easily as brain power.

So somehow or other, I withstood the torrent of information. Then—

 **《** _ **Synchronizing Magic Sense with Great Sage… Successful. All information will now be managed by Great Sage.]**_

Suddenly, my vision opened up. The brain-searing sensation from before was gone, and then I could see — so clearly that it was a wonder I wasn't able to do it before. Of course, I didn't "see" with my eyes. I don't have eyes because I'm a Slime after all — wait! Did I make a reference to Brook from One Piece? Forget it. Let's see where I am.

So far, I found I was in a creepy, dark forest. When I said creepy, I mean it. The forest gave a gloomy vibe, the trees were twisted, and it was quite dark. Yep! It was a gloomy forest like how it appeared in the anime adaptation. I couldn't see far because I'd exhaust my magic if I tried to increase my Magic Perception range. It was better than being blind, nevertheless.

 _Now, change the target of my Magic Sense to me, please._

 **《** _ **Affirmative.**_ **》**

After I heard Sage's reply, the image of a semitransparent dark green blob of a gelatinous substance appeared in my mind. When I realized that I unconsciously leaked out my magic. It couldn't be compared to the absurd aura Rimuru had at the beginning of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime. My aura was weak. So damn weak. What a letdown.

I pushed aside my disappointment and instructed Sage to help me contain my magic until nothing leaked out. Then, I continued my self-centered and narcissistic analysis about myself.

… _So that's me,_ I thought. I found it was a bit difficult to swallow that I wasn't human any more — _I'm a Slime now. Not the normal slime, but a perverted, cloths-dissolving slime_ _… Who cares! I got this chance to be an overpowered Slime. I have some useful skills that'll help me out in my quest for power. If I wanted to become strong, although I'm a mere Slime, I need to beat stronger creature and predate on it,_ I thought strongly and hyped myself up.

With my next action settled, I told Sage about my decision. _Let's hunt other monster and eat them. Since you have ability to check Archive of the World, can you list monster that can be useful for me? Then, tell me the closest monster that I could kill and eat without endangering my life._

 **《** _ **Received. Searching for closest target within parameters… Successful. The nearest magical creature which you can safely hunt is 30 meters away at 9 O'clock.**_ **》**

I heard Sage's report, but I didn't move from my position quickly. I don't know where the correct cardinal direction. I mean that everything seems like front to me. It was an odd sensation, as matter of fact.

 _Can you bring me where it is?_ I asked shamelessly.

 **《** _ **Accept possession by Great Sage? Yes/No**_ **》**

I readily chose "yes."

* * *

 **《** _ **③**_ **》**

* * *

By my count, it had only been a week since I was reincarnated as a slime.

To be more precise, eight days, eleven hours, forty-four minutes, and thirty-five seconds. How was I so sure about this? Turned out that was one of the many side effects of evoking that Great Sage skill.

Holy slimes, was that thing helpful. Talk about your best friend in a pinch. Any question that popped to mind, it instantly provided the answer. More than that, the skill gained semblance of intellect and self-awareness. However, this newborn intelligence and self-awareness, fortunately, didn't hinder its jobs as my main support.

According to this Sage, it took six months for all my skills to fully fuse themselves with my soul. So there was 172 days left before my skills fixed in my soul. Normally, it would be unable to provide responses in the form of conversation. In order to answer my questions, however, it apparently revamped itself, diverting part of its "Source" powers to assist me. When it linked to my Omniscient skill, it gained further upgrade—an artificial intelligence and self-awareness after compiling many data from the Archive of the World. That's how it was explained to me, at least.

As it explained to me, this "Source" was the root of my power and the unexplainable system that reincarnated me to this fictional world. Basically, the "Source" copied the pre-existing system and it was tasked to support me. In this case, it copied the pre-existing system from another dimension where the fictional story That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime was the real deal and not a fiction.

So the concept of the multiverse itself was the real deal. Maybe, I could meet Rimuru Tempest himself someday and had fun together. If the characters and settings in Highschool DxD were real, there's huge chance that the characters and settings in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime and other works were also real. But, I digress.

The mysterious creator of this "Source" chose me for some reason. This made me think: who or what is the unknown omnipotent being that chose me? Why they did it? Why me of all people? That kind of question popped out in my head. Unfortunately, Great Sage couldn't answer my question. The more I ponder about that, the more questions popped out. Precisely because of that, I decided to push aside my curiosity and focused on my current situation.

This, however, didn't mean I'd forgotten about it. A small part of me still holds up my guard. There is nothing more nefarious than unknown enemy plotting for my misfortune behind all the kindness they offered. Call me paranoid, but I didn't care. Better set my expectation low than having a huge expectation only to be betrayed later. Man, talk about depressing stuff.

At this point, I realized something important. It was the difference between Rimuru Tempest and I. Rimuru had "World Language" as the root of his power while I had this unknown "Source" as the root of my power. The lack of my or Sage's understanding of this source of power is the reason why we called it "Source."

Other than the root of our power, I'd found other difference between Rimuru and I.

…I started my second life as a slime with more unique skill than Rimuru. Hence, the time needed for my skill to fuse completely with my soul took longer. In the meantime, the state of my unique skill was in fluctuation. This gave me more advantage than not such as the bigger space of "Stomach" skill. At this point, my "Stomach" had space ten times larger than Rimuru's "stomach" after his Predation evolved unto Gluttony skill. Talk about loophole for abuse.

Besides that, I'd chosen a different element for my means of attacking. Whereas Rimuru had water-based attack as his means of attacking in the early series of his chronicle, I chose air-based attack. Why I chose air? You ask. Well, the answer is simple. That time, I was far away from any body of water. Thus, I chose air instead. They were everywhere! Besides, I couldn't keep copying him forever, right? One needs originality to stay as oneself after all. Beware of copyright infringement!

…So it'd been a week since I got reincarnated as a slime. In that long week, I'd let Great Sage took control my body to hunt more and more magical creatures for their useful abilities. In the meantime, I'd think about my grand plan for my future.

Speaking of my grand plan, I planned to be ultimate existence in par with the three ultimate existences of this universe, or higher. By three ultimate existences, I mean Ophis, Great Red, and 666 Trihexa.

To reach that level, I'd prepared some steps.

Now, I—rather than I, it's my skill Great Sage— was in the middle of the first step: summoning Ophis.

I was waiting for my hardworking and faithful skill to finish the magic circle to summon Ophis via the Dragon Gate. How did I know Ophis' Dragon Gate address? You ask. Well, there's an Omniscient skill with me. It's called Omniscient for a reason. Alas, its omniscience only confined within this dimension. So not much of true Omniscient, I think. Still helpful, though…

If I want, I can ask Sage and It would take a peek into the Archive of the World for me. I could even mess with Biblical God's System, but I never found the motivation to do it...yet. Omniscient-powered Great Sage is the reason behind me knowing Ophis' Dragon Gate address.

 **《** _ **Confirmed. The preparation for summoning the Infinity Dragon God is ready. Commence the summoning? Yes/No**_ **》**

Holy slimes! Just when I was thinking where it'd finish the preparation, Sage reported the completion of the Dragon Gate. I took back the control of my body and then watched the complicated magic circle on the ground.

I answered "yes," felt 90% of my magic energy being drained to fuel the magic circle, before the magic circle absorbed the ambient magic energy to fill the rest, and then I waited…

The magic circle on the ground "glowed" with black color. I found it incomprehensible how something glowed with "dark" color. Then, a wrinkled, frail old man with pure black hair and beard appeared in the middle of the circle. I didn't feel the pressure of strong being emitted by this old man, but this old man's weak appearance increased my vigilance. This was the Infinity Dragon God, Ophis. Currently, they took the appearance of a frail old man.

For your information, currently, it was still at the 15th century in the human world and year 9500ish after the fall of Heylel who renamed himself Lucifer. Surprisingly, the Civil War of Devil faction hadn't broken out yet. There was tension and rift could be felt within the higher ups, but it hadn't escalated into a full blown civil war yet. Both God and Lucifer died a few years ago. That was just small trivia about this world at the current time. But, I digress.

"I, am summoned. Why?"

The frail old man—Ophis—said. They didn't seem to care how I know about their Dragon Gate address.

When I looked at them with my magic perception, I saw their lifeless, dark grey eyes boring towards my puny form. Whoops! Better answer them before I lost this golden chance. Although Ophis was said to be a very patient being, it didn't mean they had unlimited patience after all. Just look at their fixation for kicking out Great Red from the Dimensional Gap.

"Ophis, I know that Great Red has stolen your home and you yearned for your "silence"." I began carefully. This seemingly frail old man had the power to end my existence on the spot. It was better being careful as if I was treading on the thin ice around them. Thanks to the bat-type familiar—funny enough, the same species as Rias Gremory's familiar—I got Soundwave Control skill to "speak". "I have an idea that will return back your home and "silence" from Great Red." I decided to go to the point against a blunt and direct being like Ophis.

Ophis still looked disinterested, but I knew I had taken their interest. Why I was confident? Firstly, it was because of the information provided by Omniscient Sage. Second—

"I, shall listen."

Ophis replied stoically. Their tone and expression remained blank, the perfect definition of apathy, but their lifeless grey eyes glinted fiercely. In fact, it was the first expression I caught from those void-like orbs that suck everything into them.

Carefully, I spoke. "Well, you see, I need you to do a few things for me for the success of my plan…"

"I, shall do that. So long I can reclaim my "silence" back, I, shall do anything for you."

Ophis cut my explanation.

I knew that Ophis was stated to be a pure and gullible being. It was because they didn't think anything but their "silence" as interesting. They were still selfish and greedy, but because their lack of interest in everything and anything but their "silence," they were pure and downright naïve. I was glad I did this before Ophis grew desperate and built their organization—Khaos Brigade.

… _does this mean I basically fuck up the canon? Eh, who cares?_ I thought without a hint of shame and regret.

In the course of a long week, I became aware that power was important. In the world where selfish, asshole gods, devils, angels, and other supernatural species existed, might make right. It's the law of jungle the supernatural followed—survival to the fittest. The first week since I got reincarnated as a slime and the "eat or be eaten" lifestyle in Familiar Forest taught me that. Although I didn't experience it immediately, watching how I was ambushed by other magic animals in this forest while Sage controlled my body was enough to make me aware of this harsh truth.

"Alright… the first step towards the reclamation of your "silence." Please grant me a name!" I requested loudly.

…I met the awkward silence. Maybe, I was the only person who was self-conscious about it. I was sure that Ophis don't feel awkward at all.

Ophis nodded slowly and spoke unhesitatingly. "I, shall grant you the name "Khaos"."

Thus the name was carved into my soul. Not that it did too much to me. Or my abilities. But somewhere, deep inside my soul, something _did_ change a bit. But still. Khaos, eh? I didn't know how I should feel for knowing the name was actually a name for organization Ophis would build in the future.

* * *

 **《** _ **④**_ **》**

* * *

After getting the name "Khaos" from Ophis, I unhesitatingly asked them to change their form. I asked them to transform into a beautiful girl. They followed my request without a second thought. I guess Ophis was strongly motivated by the sweet promise reclaiming their "silence."

Actually, asking Ophis to change from wasn't listed in my to-do list, but it couldn't be helped. At heart, I was a young man and only proper young men wish for a beautiful girl as a companion. Since Ophis was a shapeshifter, let's take the advantage of that fact…

In the end, Ophis chose the teenage version of their Lolita form in Anime, Manga, and Light Novel of Highschool DxD. At a glance, they looked like a girl with height; 5ft/152cm, weight; 99lbs/49kg, and BWH measurement; 30-21-30 in/76-53-76 cm. (For convenience sake, I began identifying Ophis gender as "she/her.") She had a long overflowing pitch black hair that covered her buttocks and uneven front bangs. For her attire, I wasn't surprised when she chose the open front Gothic Lolita that she was known to wear in the official works. Well, at least, she was more filled than the flat-as-board loli in the first half of HSDxD series.

After I got my name from Ophis and asked her to transform as a bonus, I decided to proceed into the next step of my plan. "Now, can you bring me to Earth?"

Ophis nodded. "I, can," she exclaimed before she scooped me up and then carried me in her deceptively thin arms. My new position made me feel the certain softness of Dragon Goddess' boobs. There were the supreme boobs! What did you think? Her dress was open on the front. Take that Issei! I was enjoying the softness of Dragon Goddess' boobs before your grandfather was even born! Muahahahaha~

…I calmed down and then saw the world around me changed. If I still had my eyes as human, I would blink in bewilderment. Ophis had just teleported without any fancy magical circles or other fanfares. It was underwhelming, to be honest. Nevertheless, it did the job.

When I checked our position, I found that we were on top of a cliff. The strong wind against my blob of a body was refreshing, but I was here for committing an indirect genocide, not for enjoying the beauty of the Mother Nature. Maybe, I could do it later…

"Ophis, can you kill at least 10,000 humans for me… The more the better…. I need them as a sacrifice to evolve unto True Demon Lord."

Hesitatingly, I asked Ophis to do that. A part of me felt unpleasant feeling in my stomach for what would happen and felt discomfort from the guilt. I tried to push aside those feelings and reminded myself this was for my own good. Survival to the fittest! Might make right! Overpowered is justice! Hip, hip, hooray!

Before I could finish balancing my mind, Ophis had teleported again. Now, we were up in the sky and above a massive civilization. From the architectural design, we were in China.

Ophis then moved her left hand and pointed it downward, leaving her other hand to support me in her one-armed hug. It pushed my jellylike body structure deeper into the valley between her breasts. Ah, what an enjoyable sensation... I think that I found my first favorite place after I got reincarnated as a slime.

Suddenly, my Magic Sense went haywire as it felt the massive surge of power, taking my mind from the blissful sensation of Ophis' warm, soft breasts. The next moment, Ophis shot massive plasma beam from her left palm. I didn't expect she would shoot a fucking gigantic laser of doom. My Great Sage skill informed me that Ophis shot an insane amount of void energy beam towards the civilization below us. Because the absurd speed of her void energy traveled, it affected the molecules in the air and created a gigantic plasma beam.

I felt cold dread when Sage reported to me that more than 125 million humans died in a flash, literally.

 **《** _ **Notification. The necessary human soul for the requirement of**_ _ **evolution, Seed's Sprouting, had been confirmed ... Recognized. The requirement had been met. From now, Evolution to Demon Lord will begin. The Harvest Festival commenced. The individual: Khaos will be forced into sleep-mode.**_ **》**

I heard the notification from Sage. At the same time, indistinct humanoid form appeared in front of us. Ophis looked at it blankly. I had the feeling that the unknown being summoned by the Harvest Festival was scared stiff by Ophis' presence. As a spiritual being, it should be sensitive towards Ophis' true nature.

When I wanted to speak to the spirit, drowsiness assaulted my mind. It was unbearable. The next moment, I understood that I didn't have time to spare for it. I needed to focus on Ophis before I was forced into sleeping mode...

Speaking of which, this would be my first time for sleeping after I got reincarnated as a slime.

"Ophis, I'm going to evolve unto a True Demon Lord. I'm going to sleep for several days, maybe. Please, wait until I wa—"

However, I couldn't finish my words when my mind was forced into sleeping mode, leaving behind Ophis and the unattended "demons."

Speaking of the "demon," what kind of rank is it?

* * *

 **《** **Intermission: Ophis the Infinity Dragon God** **》**

* * *

"Ophis, I'm going to evolve into a True Demon Lord. I'm going to sleep for several days, maybe. Please, wait until I wa—"

The Slime in Their embrace fell asleep before it could finish its words, leaving behind the creature it summoned and Them alone.

Ophis was a creature born from the void in time immemorial before the worlds that took a part of Their home was created before those noisy beings called gods were born. Since Their conception, Ophis stayed in Their home—Dimensional Gap—alone and basked in the void—silence.

In the beginning, Ophis was indistinct creature born from the void. They didn't have sex or species. They didn't even have shapes. They were just an entity born from the void. They enjoyed their silence—the nothingness—of Dimensional Gap.

No beings dared to enter their home because the void would absorb and sublimate them. Thus, Ophis enjoyed Their "silence" for very long time. Their relation with the concept of nothingness came from Their fondness for the "silence" in the Dimensional Gap. Without Their knowing, They became the embodiment of the nothingness and gained the sense of "self."

However, one day, Their beloved "silence" was disturbed. A winged red creature came from The Beyond. The creature was childish and noisy, doing trick when it flew in their home. Whenever the Red Creature succeeded or not succeeded in its trick, it would roar either in gleeful happiness or frustration. It annoyed Them because the noise was strong enough to shake Their home and destroy Their "silence."

For the first time since Their conception, They felt emotion called "annoyance."

They tried to tell the Red Creature to go away, to leave Their home and return Their "silence." But the Red Creature ignored Them.

For the first time since Their conception, They felt emotion called "anger."

They tried to force the Red Creature to no avail. In their endless fight, the concept of "Dragon" was attached to Their existence; They subconsciously wished to be as strong as Red Creature and unconsciously mimicked the Red Creature because it was the first creature They came to contact with.

Unbeknownst by Them, They solidified their existence and doomed Themselves to be Red's equal until the End of Time.

The Red Creature was surprisingly strong enough to fight evenly against Them. They wanted more power, infinite power, to force the Red Creature away from Their home. Thus, the concept of "Infinity" was embedded in Their existence.

Much to their increasing anger, the Red Creature matched their infinite power.

For the first time since their conception, They felt emotion called "hatred."

Their hatred made Them to wish for the Red Creature destruction. And unbeknownst by Them, Their wish manifested in the shape of Incarnation of Destruction. But the Incarnation of Destruction needed to be stronger than Red Creature, or otherwise it was useless. Thus, the Incarnation of Destruction was forced to hibernate while the primeval energy of the void nourished it to make the Incarnation of Destruction stronger than the Red Creature.

They kept trying to force out the Red Creature from Their home for a very long time. One day, They had an idea. Since They couldn't force the Red Creature by Themselves, maybe, They would find a way to drive out the Stupid Red from Their home with a help.

It was the first time since Their conception They left their home, entering the worlds that were created within Their home. And, it was also the reason why Their intimate connection with the Void was changed—severed—leaving behind a meagre connection. They couldn't utilize the limitless void energy to directly create phenomenon anymore. The best They could be tapping the limitless energy within Their home.

For many centuries, They tried to find the means to force away the Red Creature—or Stupid Red, as They christened it—to no avail. All creatures called Gods were weak. Their so-called power wouldn't even scratch Stupid Red's scale. Their so-called powerful weapons and their prided Authorities were considered as an annoyance at best for the Red Creature. The creatures called dragons that looked either like Their serpentine form or Stupid Red's winged reptilian form were weak too.

In another dimension, They would continue to seek a means to kick out Stupid Red from Their home. They would meet the cunning Son of the True Devil who would propose an organization to combat Stupid Red with Them as the leader. Because of Their naivety, They would be used by them and They would be careless until it was too late and what you know as canon came to light. But in this world, it didn't happen.

They were summoned into one of many worlds within their home. The one called Underworld. At first, They were curious about who could call Them. Since They became dragon, They never told others about the way to contact or summon Them.

The moment They became dragon, everything related to concept of "dragon" was fixed into Their existence. Dragon Gate was just one of them.

When They saw Their summoner, They felt intrigued. Despite Their degraded connection with Their home, They could feel the blob of a gelatinous substance called slime was more than it appeared to be. They could feel the slime connection to The Beyond. The slime was just like Stupid Red. An Outsider.

It alone was enough to annoy Them. But They had an idea and wondered if the slime could help Them to drive Stupid Red away because it also came from The Beyond.

"I, am summoned. Why?"

They quickly asked for the slime's reason.

"Ophis, I know that Great Red has stolen your home and you yearned for your "silence"."

So the slime knew about their problem. They ignored how the slime was very careful when it spoke to Them. It also knew the name "Stupid Red" used to call Them—another reason for their growing ire. They had a whim "if this slime does another thing that reminds me of Stupid Red again, I'm going to sublimate its existence into void."

But the slime's next words took Their full attention.

"I have an idea that will return back your home and "silence" from Great Red."

"I, shall listen."

"Well, you see, I need you to do a few things for me for the success of my plan…"

"I, shall do that. So long I get my home and "silence" back, I, shall do anything for you."

And Ophis genuinely would do anything as long as They could get back Their "silence." In Their naïveté, They would do anything even the most humiliating thing so long They could regain Their "silence."

It was a stroke of luck the slime was unaware of that small fact. No one could imagine what would happen if the slime ever knows about that. Not like it would help countless worlds in the long run, though...

At that time, Ophis became aware it was the first time since Their conception They had a proper conversation with someone else. They never had any proper conversation with other. The first conversation they had with Stupid Red long time ago, and it was limited with Them saying: "Go away!" to Stupid Red and got unintelligible growls and roars as answers. In fact, Red's ever intelligible word to Them was "Ophis" and besides that, the rest was annoying noise. It was repeated until Red attacked Them first. In fact, Their first fight was in the name of self-defense.

The other talk They had was with the so-called gods and those lesser dragons. It was mostly about Them being asked, "Who are you? What do you want? Blah, blah, blah!" and They would answer the first question and ignored the second and so on because of Their lack of interest. In the end, those gods and dragons would attack Them first and They would attack back in the name of self-defense.

…It wasn't Their fault Their infamy as the Dragon God of Infinity and Nothingness spread wide and struck dread and despair in the heart of many gods and dragons. They weren't the one who pulled the first punch. They didn't even have any interest to Them.

"Alright… the first step towards the reclamation of your home and "Silence." Please grant me a name!" was the slime first of countless requests. They granted the name "Khaos" to the slime. After that, the slime asked Them to transform unto a young female. They followed the request without a second thought.

The slime next request was to go to one of the worlds called Earth. And it was the first time since its conception Ophis had a skinship without underlying animosity. They couldn't help but find it nice…like the nothingness in them was filled with a new, unknown existence.

After they arrived in the Earth, the newly named slime, Khaos, asked Them to kill at least 10,000 humans. Since more casualties were better, Ophis decided to destroy the most populated human civilization in the world. If They recalled correctly, the civilization was called Ming Empire or something.

After They destroyed the human civilization, Khaos went to sleep. Its body was undergoing a qualitative change. They could feel Khaos became stronger with each passing second. While waiting for Khaos to wake up, Ophis decided to sit down in the air and ignored the shapeless spirit Khaos summoned.

Later, a fool appeared. From the fool's presence, Ophis found out the fool was one of the so-called gods.

"You destroyed the humans under my patronage!" The fools roared—animosity and hatred directed to Them were palpable, but They didn't care. They cared nothing but their "silence," and maybe Khaos now. "How. Dare. You! Be gone, foul creature! Taste my divine wrath!"

The livid unknown god attacked Them. Just like how it happened for countless time already. They would attack back in self-defense, of course. The unknown god attack was slow. They could erase the unknown gods first before the attack landed.

The attack wouldn't harm Them, but They were unsure if Khaos would come out alive. Khaos had promised to help Them reclaim Their "silence." After so long, They had found someone—something in this case—that promised to help. There's no way They would let it be harmed.

Ophis decided to attack the unknown god first before the god's attack could kill Khaos. They raised Their left hand and pointed Their open palm to the nuisance. But They stopped before They launched a blast of void energy in the speed of light. The god's attack and Their attack would hit the spirit that was floating between the fool and Them.

At this moment, Ophis reminded of Their annoyance when Stupid Red took Their "silence."

This spirit was Khaos'. If They destroyed the entity or let it be destroyed, wouldn't Khaos become annoyed and angry at Them?

The prospect of Khaos annoyed and angry at Them gave birth to the unpleasant feeling. It was emotion called "anxiety." They didn't want Khaos to be annoyed or angry at Them. Thus, They used their power to force the entity to relocate behind Them before They launched Their attack to the fool.

At the same time, They unconsciously tightened their grip on the soft, squishy body of Khaos, being mindful not to squeeze Khaos to much. They didn't want Khaos to be harmed.

That day, another plasma beam filled with void energy that could sublimate even soul and divine essence into nothingness graced the Earth. The next moment, an unknown god faded away.

Death for gods was a trivial thing. But when they fade, they couldn't revive anymore. It's the true ending for the higher being such as gods.

Their display of absolute power and unquestionable destruction stopped other gods and supernatural beings that tried to get close. Those who felt the distinct energy of the void from Their attack realized who or what They are—the infamous Dragon God with infinite power that sent anything gaining their ire into nothingness.

However, the fact that They were hugging a blob of slime possessively in Their arms and being "attended" by an unknown spirit with significant power raised some curious brows. But no one dared to get close and find out.

Ophis continued to wait for Khaos, disregarding the unknown being from The Beyond.

And at the next day, Khaos woke up from its slumber.

* * *

 **《** **To Be Continued** **》**

* * *

 **And… the first chapter comes to the end with this. My genuine wish as the writer of this story is you can enjoy it. Now, you must have many questions regarding this story. I don't know what you think so you better tell me with your review.**

 **By the way, I decided to put this story in standalone Highschool DxD category because That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime had less story and enthusiast, it seems. I really want this story to have many readers, and since the first arc happened within DxD world, I put this story in Highschool DxD category. I hope you won't mind.**

 **So, it's still at the first chapter and yet my main character has screwed the canon…centuries away before the beginning of HSDxD story. What will happen next? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

 **Constructive criticism will be appreciated and flame will be ignored. Now… REVIEW!**


	2. Reincarnation & Empowerment in HSDxD 02

**Well, hello there. My second chapter was completed sooner than I expected. I decided to change my update schedule on Sunday to Friday. So the third chapter of this story will be published at next Friday. Speaking of which, this chapter contained more words than I initially planned for each chapter. I planned to write only 10k words per chapter, but the intermission in this story took more than half of the total count. So whether you like it or not, that's up to you. Just remember I won't write this long often.**

 **Now, I'm going to reply to the reviews (which couldn't be replied via PM), that aren't annoying spam. For those who spammed in the Review, you have my gratitude to increase the number of my Review Counter. At least, you lots are useful for something.**

* * *

 **《** **Response for Reviews** **》**

* * *

 **Guest: Sir, you got the accolade as the first ever reviewer for my first story. Your anonymous name shall be remembered forever in the Hall of Fame in my heart~**

 **aa: thank—*ucking—you~**

 **Guest: why the heck with the half-assed transformation? Khaos humanoid form will be shown in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Most appreciated.**

 **Guest: Perhaps, they're people with the lack of innovation or idea. Just ignore them...**

 **LameJokeGuy: Duh... Thanks for the advice anyway.**

 **LL: Indeed, it's better Ophis became close to main character than got manipulated by some unsavory characters. TBH, I don't mind those spammers.**

* * *

 **《①》**

* * *

When I regained my awareness, I almost freaked out when I found I was trapped in darkness. Keyword: almost because the memory of one long week after I got reincarnated as a slime in a fictional world resurfaced in my mind.

 _Ah! I died and got reincarnated as a slime,_ I secretly thought and sighed in my mind.

You hear that right, guys! Me — the fabulous, extraordinaire "handsome" Otaku died — got stabbed by lunatic on the way back from work and got reincarnated as a *ucking slime. A slime of all things! Unbelievable!

To rub the salt into my blistering wound, said slime is the species that dissolved cloths and suited to be a kind of a monster from crappy hentai production! That was one hell of a mental blow to me.

However, the awesome power I got from the unknown "Source" kinda soothed my ire for my new living condition. This mysterious "Source" manifested into the power system in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime franchise. Furthermore, I found myself in the fictional world with boobs-obsessed perverted dragon as protagonist and other bullshits. With the help of one of my overpowered skill, I planned to ascend into the higher state of awesomeness, _badassery_ , and _overpoweredness_. I summoned one of the strongest characters in this fictional world—The Dragon God—and forged a pact with her.

Long story short, I got a new name "Khaos," committed indirect genocide of hundred millions humans, irreversibly changing the course of history in another world, and became True Demon Lord with the help of my new partner in crime. Thus, we arrived at this point.

 _So, I'm forced to sleep when the True Demon Lord transformation is happening, isn't it?_

True Demon Lord—it is a title in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime universe. When a mortal surmounted his/her limits and got an absurd power, said person will be acknowledged as a Demon Lord. The existence of Demon Lord in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime universe is likened with the natural disaster—a force of nature that men couldn't hope to fight against. Above Demon Lord, there is an existence known as True Demon Lord.

To ascend into True Demon Lord rank, two important factors are needed. First; the Demon Lord's Seed. Second; 10,000 human souls to nourish and sprout the Demon Lord's Seed. Both options are equally important. The former is oblivious, but the latter will make you ponder, "what about another spiritual being as sacrifices such as Devil, Angel, or even Gods? They exist in HSDxD universe, right?"

Unfortunately, the human soul is the fixed material. It's unquestionable. The reason is the sheer flexibility and the adaptive nature of the human soul. The human soul can transform unto devil, angel, and even god. It's compatible with all kind of supernatural creature. Furthermore, the human soul contains small amount of divinity from Biblical God who spearheaded the project of "Human world" creation. Biblical God created Adam and Eve—and granted them His "Light" that's known as "soul"—to fill the world we know as Earth he created together with other creation gods.

The reason why God created human and gave them His Light that transformed into a flexible spiritual substance with infinite potential is to gain more power from human "Faith." This later also followed by other gods and they created their version of the human prototype like how Asgardian Gods created the prototype of their version of human from wood, instead of clay like how Adam was created.

Sound like the gods created human for livestock they would harvest later. It told me that all the gods in this world were pricks. Well, I was never a devout believer myself in my past life. So I didn't have any problem when I was thinking like this. But, I digress.

After I calmed down, I felt warm and soft sensation. I quickly activated my Magic Sense skill and found out I was being hugged in the bosoms of a beautiful girl. No, she isn't any normal girl. In fact, she is my goddess—Dragon Goddess herself in a flesh—Ophis. I realized that we were still in the sky, somewhere in Chinese, but Ophis was sitting on the empty air as if there was a solid flat surface she sat on. The sight was unbelievable.

"Yo! Morning, Ophis!"

Utilizing the Soundwave skill, I greeted Ophis, or as my mind dubbed her my Veldora 2.0.

To me, Ophis was like Veldora to Rimuru. Ophis granted me a new name and made my plan to achieve greatness proceeded smoothly so far. In fact, Ophis was the main reason why I successfully evolved into True Demon Lord.

Speaking of The Dragon Goddess, she looked down on my round, shiny form with her eerie blank eyes and flat, emotionless mask. She said nothing as she looked at me for several dozens of seconds.

"I, feel Khaos' power increased." Ophis finally said something. Her voice was stoic. I couldn't feel emotions in her voice. "But, it's not enough to drive away Stupid Red."

In response, I calmly explained to her: "Ophis, this is only the beginning. There are a few steps left before I can help you reclaim your "silence" as I promised in our deal. I still need your help to guarantee my success."

"I, understand." She nodded after a moment of silent. "I, shall follow Khaos' instructions until Khaos is ready to help me reclaim my "silence"."

Although she didn't show it, she was ready and gung-ho. What a helpful partner I had. Or, she was just that pure and naive. On a second thought, she was indeed pure and naive. It made me feel bad for using her to help me out. I felt like a suspicious uncle who tricked a child with a candy.

Oh well, I'd gone this far. It's already too late to feel guilty for this. Besides, I wouldn't renegade on my promise.

"Since you're motivated, why don't we proceed like visit Cocytus? I've business here."

Ophis tilted her head cutely, displaying her confusion. I gave her 7/10. I was being generous for giving her that much point. Still, she could do better if she was more expressive.

"I, don't know what Cocytus is."

"You don't know, huh?" I murmured softly. I would be lying if I said I was surprised by her confession. Then again, I didn't think it was odd. From the knowledge I got from my skill, Great Sage, Ophis was a simple-minded being. She only had her interest to reclaim her stolen "silence."

Speaking of my Great Sage skill, I remembered that I should get other skills from my ascension.

 _So would you tell me my current status, Sage?_

 **《** _ **Received. Unique skill Great Sage has evolved unto ultimate skill Wisdom King Raphael. Please, don't mistake it anymore… Displaying the information of the individual: Khaos—**_ **》**

Sage—er, I mean Wisdom King Raphael—listed my new information.

I had evolved from Cloth-Dissolving Slime to Corrosive Demon Slime. Some skills disappeared, and new skill appeared or evolved. For example, I my unique skill Gluttony evolved unto ultimate skill Gluttonous King Beelzebub. Now, that I heard Raphael's report, all my unique skills were evolved.

...let's see... Besides ultimate skill Wisdom King Raphael and Gluttonous King Beelzebub, currently, I had ultimate skill Omniscient King Raziel from unique skill Omniscient and ultimate skill Death King Azrael from unique skill Instant-Death. At least, I got more than 3 ultimate skills...

Well, that was massive upgrade. Now, I would be safe if I created my Manas from Wisdom King Raphael, right? I had evolved into a True Demon Lord. One of kind in Highschool DxD universe, I realized. Since I remembered this, I decided to give my skill a name first before Ophis and I left.

 _So can I safely name you, now?_

I turned my attention towards my ultimate skill.

 **《** _ **Received. Commencing calculation and simulation... Successfull. No danger is found for creating Manas in your current level. Solution. 124,990,000 souls are stored in "Stomach." Utilizing Soul Eater skill makes soul doable for the alternative cost for Name Granting ritual. Notification. Use 100,000 souls for Name Granting ritual? Yes/No**_ **》**

Sweet slimes! So I didn't need to waste my magic energy to name my ultimate skill. I chose yes, and Raphael asked me to choose a name for it. I racked my brain—even though I don't have one because I'm a slime—and found a cute name.

 _Raphael… Phael… Rachel… That sounds good, I suppose! From now, your name shall be "Rachel."_

 **《** _ **Notification. Manas (God's Wisdom Core): Rachel was born from Ultimate Skill Wisdom King Raphael.**_ **》**

Oh... I finally have a Manas. However, I couldn't help but feel how easy it was. It felt anticlimactic. In fact, since I got reincarnated a few days ago, I never met any hardship so far. How should I put it? There was no sense of fulfillment, and it felt hollow. It was different from how I bought my Otaku items with my own hard-earned money.

 _Rachel, please work hard for my sake as my trusted assistant!_

 **《** _ **Sir, yes sir! I shall work hard with every available space of my calculating ability, sir!**_ **》**

 _You seem to feel motivated, way too motivated. You can take it slow, you know! I don't want you to burn your processing ability soon after you were born. Take it easy. Got it?_

 **《** _ **Sir, your kindness is appreciated! It touched my core, sir! But you don't need to worry for my sake. I, Rachel, shall do my best to assist you in all your endeavors, sir!**_ **》**

So this was what they called fanaticism... Somehow, I felt worried and mildly scared. But, let's ignore it and proceed to the next matter.

Before that, I heard from Rachel there were a few peeping toms around us, watching our every move. Rachel then listed the names of bigwigs in supernatural world.

 **《** _ **Notification. There are many spies watching Master and Lady Ophis from afar. Connecting into Archive of the World. The individual who spies on Master is: All-Father Odin of Norse Pantheon; Heavenly Emperor Indra of Hindu Pantheon; Trimurty of Hindu Pantheon…**_ **》**

…and so on, until dozens of well-known gods' names were listed by Rachel. Scary!

I felt annoyed because of this. Did they not know about concept of individual privacy? How rude! Just because they were bigwigs gods, that didn't mean they could spy on someone brazenly like this. I needed to force them away, somehow. Fortunately, I know the fastest speed to do it.

"Ophis, we have many peeping toms." I told Ophis.

"I, can erase them if Khaos wants," Ophis stoically said. As expected of Ophis, the Infinity Dragon Goddess herself. Even dozens of gods weren't a problem for her.

 **《** _ **Confirmed. The presence of spies had disappeared. Likely because they fear Lady Ophis' wrath.**_ **》**

I heard Rachel's quick report and said towards Ophis: "Forget it... They run away cowardly when they heard your words. Anyway, where's the being I summoned before I fell asleep?"

If I remembered correctly, I'd summoned something when I ascended into True Demon Lord, right? Let's see... I looked at the "demon" I summoned for the first time. I felt curious about the being's origin.

 _Rachel, can you tell me about the spirit I've summoned?_

 **《** _ **Received. The spirit you summoned was known as Heylel once before it changed its name unto Lucifer.**_ **》**

"Whoa?! For real?" My voice leaked out in my surprise. I never thought I'd summoned The Devil himself (?). It's safe, right? He won't betray me in the future right? I scrutinized the shapeless spirit in front of me and Ophis. I could feel its discomfort. "The Devil Himself huh? Is this safe?"

 **《** _ **Received**_ _ **. "Source" made it impossible to harm or betray Master.**_ **》**

"Oh... Alright... If Rachel says it's safe, then it's safe... I have total faith in you."

 **《** _ **Much obliged.**_ **》**

So this mysterious "Source" helped me again. Not only reincarnated me as an overpowered slime, but it also kept any danger from betrayal away from me. Made me curious what was the "Source" true aim? Oh, well, let's push brainstorming for later, now I needed to focus on my first follower.

 _A follower, huh? This is the first time I'll have a follower,_ I thought. I never had something like a follower in the past. The best I had were acquaintance and a few friends who also liked J-Pop culture.

"Ahem..." I prepared myself for my grand announcement. "Since I need my own version of Diablo, consider you got accepted as my exclusive maid!"

 _I hope my announcement was grand. It'd be embarrassing if I make a blunder in front of my first follower,_ I added silently.

Anyway, why maid? You ask. Well, I was a man of culture and it was a romance to have a battle maid to serve me, right? Ask Nazarick's members if you didn't believe in me. Hence, I would make the spirit of The Devil into my maid.

Since Lucifer had lost his physical form and existed as spirit, I could mold his tangible form as I granted Lucifer a new name. This was a chance! I'd have the gender-bent Devil as my maid. No sir! Gender-bent Vali Lucifer fanfiction hadn't corrupted my mind or something. I swear in the name of all holy slimes!

For your information, Rachel told me that I could create Lucifer's new body following my own wish. Hence, I was confident that I could give The Devil a female form.

In the first place, the supernatural being was supposed to be above the concept of sex and gender. They could turn into a man or a woman as they wished. However, in Highschool DxD universe, the concept of gender and sex was fixed for supernatural beings. Maybe, because the series was shy away from a smut and without proper gender and sex identification, it was hard to create fan-service for the reader. But, I digress.

"Hmmm... Alright..." I began. "One hundred thousand to make a new body and another one hundred thousand to name you..." I told Rachel how much I wish to spend my stored soul to grant a new name and body for my badass future devil maid.

 **《** _ **The individual: the Spirit of Lucifer will be granted with a new body and name. Spend 100,000 souls to construct body? Yes/No**_ **》**

After choosing "yes," the shapeless spirit in front of me slowly solidified. The next moment, an inhumanly beautiful woman with silvery white hair and yellow eyes appeared in front of me.

If Ophis had innocent and pure beauty, the woman in front of me had seductive and devilish beauty quality. She was tall, around 180cm/5'9ft and had an hourglass-like figure. Her long white hair fell on her back, stopping at her thigh. Rachel told me that her BWH measurement was 122-80-112cm/48-31-44in. She was naked. Yep, since body creation didn't include a cloth, the now female devil was naked.

The Devil's elegant silver brow twitched when she found she had two supple and round breasts with perfectly sculpted pink nipples on her chest and a certain man's important organ had disappeared from her crotch. She was annoyed. Of course, she was! Her mild reaction for the sudden change of her gender showed how good she was controlling herself. Any lesser man would freak out when he was in her shoes now, and I wasn't excluded.

I couldn't help but ogle her naked body. My reaction was normal because she was abnormally beautiful and seductive. As expected of The Devil herself, I suppose.

The Devil then checked the newly grown demonic horns jutting out from her skull, above her ears, and unfurled her hidden wings. What appeared were six white feathery wings at the right and six black bat-like wings at the left, she looked shocked at her angelic wings. She looked at me in confusion, trying to understand me.

The next moment, she shook her head and conjured a lavish gown with her demonic energy. Unfortunately, it wasn't maid uniform. But it couldn't be helped. I didn't want to force her to wear something she doesn't like. Since her glorious body was covered by the new clothing, I decided to name her.

 _Well, how about Lucyfer? It's not that different from her former name. Just change the "I" with "Y."_

 **《** _ **I think it is doable.**_ **》**

Since Rachel said so, I decided to name my new maid.

"From henceforth, your name shall be "Lucyfer." Best regard!"

"…best regard?"

Lucyfer sounded confused about something. Maybe, she was confused about the change of her gender and her angelic wings. Well, let's give her time to get grip the reality. Now, I need to visit some places first for my grand plan.

 _Rachel, can you prepare teleportation circle to get into Cocytus? Preferably close with the place Samael is sealed._

 **《** _ **Right away, sir! Begins teleportation magic circle construction…**_ **》**

A few seconds later, a complicated magic circle appeared under me and Ophis. I instructed Lucyfer to enter the magic circle, and she followed my command hesitatingly. Next, we went to the lowest level of Hell—Cocytus.

* * *

 **《②》**

* * *

Cocytus, also known as the Ice Hell, is the deepest part of the Underworld that is connected to the Realm of the Dead. It acts as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures. It is also serves as a home to many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse of Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. It's for those who committed the gravest sins or those who perpetrated betrayals were eternally bound in the cruelest depths of Hell.

Rachel explained to me that Cocytus was one of many domains in one of the Underworld. Besides Cocytus, there are other domains such as,

· Underworld where Devils and Fallen Angel live. Underworld is also known as Netherworld and is roughly the same size as the human world, but with a much larger landmass, as there are no oceans just lakes. The sky was purple during both the day and night.

· Realm of the Dead. Also known as the Realm of Hades and Depths of Hell. The place where Hades the God of the dead and the Grim Reapers reside. Located in the lower strata of the Underworld and the place where the souls of the dead are sorted and are also close to Cocytus. The realm of the dead is of the Olympus World; the God from the Greek-faction Hades is in control of it. It isn't as big as the Underworld and as it's the World of the dead, it is a wasteland that no living creature can live in. It also has an ancient Greek shrine as it appears into the depths. It is the place where the Grim Reapers of this World live and where the castle of Hades is located. There is a part in it that is something that looks like a ritual area. Ornaments such as gold are used for the interior and it's so gorgeous that it doesn't suit being in the Underworld. There is a carving on the wall of the trinity Gods of Olympus—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and it is carved to stand out.

· Purgatory. It was prepared for the deceased with special circumstances and to purify the spirits and souls who have died. It also the place was those who have died have been judged on if they are going to Heaven or Hell. It was also connected to one of the doors of Heaven like the Third Heaven.

· Limbo, also known as the edge of the Underworld, is the place that it was speculative about the afterlife condition of those who die in original sin without being assigned to the Hell of the Damned and also the burning place. It is also connected to one of the doors of Heaven.

· Malebolge. It's the floor which is one floor above the deepest floor in Hell. It's said to be the place where those who have evil minds, wicked souls, evil spirits who have committed sins get sent to and punished.

There were other places, but it would spend too much time to list and explain them one by one. What important was I was in Cocytus together with Ophis and Lucyfer.

Initially, we arrived at Malebolge first before we flew toward the "door" connected to Cocytus. Now, we were walking in the Cocytus itself.

To put it in words, Cocytus was like the South Pole in the human world, though the temperature here was lower than Antarctica. I was glad that I had Nullify Temperature skill that defended me from the abnormal cold. Ophis didn't seem to feel the cold while Lucyfer used her demonic power to ward off the cold around her.

Finally, we arrived where Samael was sealed in. I looked at the figure crucified in front of me.

It had the appearance of a large ominous creature with bizarre features such as the upper body of a Fallen Angel, pointed fangs jutting out of his mouth, and the lower body of a serpent. He was basically a male Lamia. Samael was crucified on a large cross with nails driven into the various parts of his body—arms, tail, wings, etc—as well as several other restraints that had ancient letters written on them. His eyes were also covered with a blindfold that had tears of blood dripping from underneath it. He was in unconscious state.

"It has been a long time since I saw you the last time, Brother."

"I, feel this creature is dangerous."

I heard Lucyfer's somber voice and Ophis' stoic voice with a hint of wariness in it.

While being held in Ophis' arms, I voiced out the information I got from Rachel.

"Samael is known as Dragon-Eater because his blood is the ultimate poison to slay dragons. Unlike what people believed, Samael isn't the one who tempted Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit of Knowledge, but our fair lady over here. He became like this after he offered himself to be Heaven's "secret weapon" to face Great Red and you, Ophis, when both of you become a real threat for Heaven or theirs. However, the curse of "ultimate poison to slay dragons" is too much for him to bear and he became insane from the cruel curse. And yet, he doesn't hate Him for doing this. His hatred is solely for dragons, though he held resentment, anger, and jealousy to his other siblings after years he endured the hellish pain for bearing the ultimate poison. Am I correct, Lucy?"

"Indeed, you are," she paused. "Or should I say "as expected of you, My Lord" instead?" She asked rhetorically with a hint of sarcasm in her seductive voice. Did she still harbor resentment because I revived her as a woman? If so, I hoped she would forgive and forget soon.

The next moment, Lucyfer looked at her former siblings in pity. "Samael once was one of Seven Great Seraphs, the group of angels created after me. One of the Great Seraphs died in the past Ancient Great War. Another one became Fallen Angel in the middle of Great War of Biblical Pantheon, leaving behind the Four Great Seraphs humans know now." She paused and looked at me. "What is your plan for him? Are you going to release him? He is a bad news you know."

"Nah, I never planned to release him. As the matter of fact, I'm going to do this..."

I jumped towards Samael's cross from my position. Then I used my Gluttonous King Beelzebub to eat him.

 _Now, please analyze him._ I instructed Rachel to start its job.

 **《** _ **Beginning analysis… Estimated time until analysis completed: 59:59...58...57**_ **》**

 _So it needed an hour until you finished. Why so long?_

 **《** _ **The Forbidden Seals put in the individual: Samael is quite complicated to undo even with the knowledge of the seal creation. Furthermore, the seal itself uses Samael's power and life-force to maintain itself.**_ **》**

 _Oh, so that's how it works. Sorry for questioning your processing ability, Rachel!_

 **《** _ **Much obliged, sir!**_ **》**

"What did you do?" Lucyfer asked me with a look of incomprehension and an accusing tone.

"What that looked to you? Of course, I eat him," I answered in a matter of fact tone.

"What did you mean by "eat him"? Explain! He was my brother after all."

"When I eat someone or something, I can analyze the body and power. After the analysis completed, I will receive their power and can transform into their appearance," I explained carelessly. Since Rachel told me that it was impossible for Lucyfer to betray me, I didn't have any problem for telling her my ability.

When she heard that, her yellow eyes became wide in surprise, and then she had glints in her eyes that showed her interest. "So whenever you eat something, you can make his or her power and appearance yours, is that correct?"

"Yep…"

"Would you enlighten this lowly servant about the limits of your power, My Lord?" I disregard Lucyfer's sarcasm when she inquired to me.

After a moment, I answered: "Well, my power has limitations. But, it is only towards someone or something stronger than me and they need to be awake to resist the assimilation process. Let's use Ophis over there as the example. I can eat Ophis, absorb her power, and make them mine, but it can only happen _IF_ she is unconscious because she's way above me league, power wise. However, if she's unconscious, I can do that easily enough."

I then hurriedly added so Ophis wouldn't think me as a threat for her. "Of course, I won't do this for Ophis because she's my friend. My first friend."

"I, am Khaos' friend?" Ophis asked stoically and tilted her head in confusion. "I, don't understand the concept of "Friend." I, want Khaos to explain what the meaning of Friend."

Oh, you poor, poor lonely dragon. I then explained the concept of a friend to Ophis as best as I could.

"Let's see… friend. "Friend" is someone who will help you when you face a problem. A real friend won't betray you. When you feel lonely or in trouble, your friend will accompany you and help you out. "Friend" is someone who hears your advice… Or something like that, I guess."

"I, understand."

Ophis nodded slowly before she became silent once again. I did hope she would show more emotions in the future. Well, I suppose, I had time to do it later.

"Pardon for my rudeness, My Lord. Would you tell me what is your plan for the world?" Lucyfer suddenly asked. She had a serious expression on her devilishly beautiful face.

"My plan for the world, you say? To be honest, I don't have any plan for it. In fact, I only want to enjoy a fun life."

Lucyfer looked at me searchingly. I didn't know what she was trying to find. I mean I didn't have a face to be scrutinized. My form ws a cute dark-green blob of a gelatinous substance, after all.

 **《** _ **It seems that Lucyfer is wary of Master because she misunderstood Master as the Demons of Old.**_ **》**

Rachel explained to me. It made me curious and asked Rachel back what it meant by that. The next moment, Rachel gave me the long winded explanation about the Ancient Great War of Gods.

Basically, long before the human world was created by a few creations gods, led by the Biblical God, there was existence known as Evil Gods or Demons. They were destructive beings and wanted to destroy anything for a reason or another. The current existing gods were the survivor of that brutal long war. They were wary and hated demon.

There was a chance the current existing gods would attack me because they misunderstood me and thought me as the same Evil Gods or Demons of Old. But, I would deal with that problem when I crossed that bridge. Now, I still had something to do.

"If you are anxious about me being same with those old demons you fought in your past, you don't need to worry. I'm different from them, Lucy."

The Devil silently looked at me for a moment before she hesitatingly nodded.

Since our business in this place finished, I quickly ushered my companions to our next destination. "Let's go to the End of the World!"

When I said that, Lucyfer had a confused expression on her face. I couldn't help but silently snicker.

I wonder what kind of face she would make when her gaze laid on 666 Trihexa's sleeping form…

* * *

 **《③》**

* * *

The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the worlds in Highschool DxD universe (Earth, Heaven, different pantheon's domains, and the Underworld) and is considered a void world. It is the birthplace of Ophis, the Infinity Dragon God, and Great Red, the True Dragon, as well as 666 Trihexa, the Beast Emperor of Apocalypse. The Dimensional Gap was originally the home of Ophis and is currently being occupied by Great Red.

Nothing can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection. Anyone without such protection dies within a matter of seconds after being exposed to the"nothingness" within the Gap. Since the Dimensional Gap is an endless void, wherein every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors.

In one corner of The Dimensional Gap lies the altar where the Beast Emperor of Apocalypse is sealed. The Beast, 666 Trihexa, is always sleeping since its conception, and in that hibernation state, the void energy is nourishing it.

Rachel explained to me that 666 Trihexa was born from Ophis' wish a long time ago. It was born from Ophis' desire to destroy Great Red. But the being who created Trihexa was oblivious of its existence. Not too long ago, Biblical God found the beast by a chance, and after He found out how dangerous if the Beast was awake, He decided to seal it with countless Forbidden Seals that drained His power, weakening Him while the Biblical Great War was in the height of the session. His reduced power was the reason why Lucifer could kill him before said Devil was killed by suicide attack of a few members of Ten Seraphs.

Phew... Having Rachel was cheating. With its ability to see the Archive of the World, the Akashic Record version of Highschool DxD universe, I could find anything I wanted to know easily.

Now, Ophis, Lucyfer, and I were standing on the Altar of The End—The End of the Worlds. Beyond this altar was the abyss that would suck your soul in if you looked at it too long. Beyond that abyss were the countless different universes. The closest universe was the Dimension of ExE where Breast Goddess lived in.

Because that dimension existed outside of this universe, I couldn't find any information about that dimension in Archive of the World. To be honest, I was curious, but not curious enough to disregard my own safety and jump into dangerous, unknown place.

"So this beast is the reason why Father got weakened. How absurd… Its presence alone can drive anyone below Ultimate-Class devil unto madness. I believe even Ultimate-Class devil will struggle to stay sane for a prolonged time."

Lucyfer murmured with a hint of dread and awe in equal value. Even Ophis' grips around my squishy body tightened.

"I, feel unpleasant feeling from this being."

Ophis announced stoically, but I could feel the unpleasant feeling she felt—dread and fear. It was the first time Ophis tasted fear and dread.

I was in a similar state with them. If I visited this place before I evolved unto True Demon Lord, I would become mad by 666 Trihexa's presence alone. Its presence was wicked and foul, forcing you into the path of destruction.

666 Trihexa had the appearance of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals like a lion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon, etc. It had seven necks, seven heads, with ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails of different shapes. It also had four stout arms and two legs that were even thicker than its arms. Its main body was that of a primate leaning forward and was covered in black fur and what appeared to be scaled all over its body. Its size was well over several hundred meters, making it significantly larger than even Great Red.

"Alright... Let's do this!"

I forcefully jolted myself from the spellbound state I was in. My voice snapped Lucyfer and Ophis from their trance too.

"Excuse me! Are you going to eat that... _thing_? Can you do it? What if you fail and wake that thing up? That thing is Dangerous with capital D!" Lucyfer exclaimed with a hint of hysteria in her voice. Understandable since 666 Trihexa was that dangerous. That thing could kill even Great Red.

"Don't worry. Since that thing is asleep, I can absorb it without a problem."

I jumped down and landed on the stone-paved altar. Then I jumped towards the sleeping, chained 666 Trihexa.

 _*Boing!*_

 _*Sproing!*_

 _*Boing!*_

 _*Sproing!*_

After some effort, I finally arrived at its side and began absorbing the sleeping beast. Since it was well over a hundred meters big, I needed to spend my magic energy to increase my body mass until I could fully engulf its massive body. When its body was fully engulfed, I shrunk down to my normal size.

There was a tense silence for a moment,

 **《** _ **Received. Begin analysis. Confirmed. Estimated time until the individual: 666 Trihexa is assimilated is 287 years, 10 months, 17 days, 21 hours, 52 minutes, and 34 seconds...**_ **》**

Holy slimes! That was a long time to wait. _Could you speed up the process,_ _Rachel_ _?_

 **《** _ **It is impossible.**_ **》**

Immediate denial! Well, it can't be helped. So I needed to wait for a few centuries until all 666 Trihexa's power and body were fully assimilated into myself. What should I do in the meantime?

Before I could get the answer to my dilemma, I felt Ophis got closer and then crouched down before me and then poked my squishy body with her finger.

"What's it?" I asked her. I was curious about her odd behavior.

"I, want to know if Khaos is fine."

Oh! Did the Dragon Goddess worry about little old me? I felt happy because she felt that way.

"Don't worry. But I need a few centuries until I fully assimilated Trihexa."

"I, see. Does that mean Khaos can drive Stupid Red away after a few centuries?"

"Yep... In fact, I'm going to eat Great Red too."

"I, am patient. So long as Khaos can drive away Stupid Red and give me my "silence" back, I, shall wait."

"Thanks for your patience Ophis."

Ophis then abruptly stood up, puffed her respectable sized breasts, making them jiggle wonderfully, and proudly said: "I, am Khaos' friend!"

Yes, yes. You were this adorable slime's first friend. Be happy to be acknowledged by yours truly! I then turned my attention on Lucyfer and saw her incredulous and fearful expression. Beads of sweat were drenching her smooth, perfect forehead.

"Lucy, you okay?"

My words jolted her awake. She looked at me nervously and said: "Did you really absorb that thing?"

"Yep…"

I don't know why she asked such an oblivious question. But as a generous master, I would tell her nothing but the truth.

"Will you become as powerful as that thing after a few of centuries?"

"Yes…"

"Ehehe… Haha… Hahahahaha… Absurd! What an absurd being…" Lucyfer laughed brokenly and muttered unintelligible things under her breath. Her voice was low enough until Ophis and I couldn't hear what she murmured. Did she have a breakdown? Eh, let's wait until she calmed down. I jumped towards Ophis awaiting arms and enjoyed the soft sensation of her divine cleavages while waiting for Lucyfer breakdown to stop.

Not too long after that, I heard an announcement from Rachel.

 **《** _ **Analysis complete. Ultimate skill Poison King Samael… successfully acquired. Following with unique skill Control Light… Successfully acquired. You can transform unto either one of Samael's two forms: Archangel Form or Cursed Dragon/Fallen Angel Hybrid Form.**_ **》**

There was still a lot of research to be done on my new abilities. But! Before that! There was something even more important I needed to check up on. That's right—transforming into an actual person!

I jumped down from Ophis' comfortable hug and divine cleavage. Then, _"…Transform!"_

It wasn't accompanied by any cool sound effects, but I executed Mimic: Angel on myself nonetheless. But…

… _Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa._

There was none of the usual black smoke I was expecting. Just like Rimuru, I would release black smoke when I transformed unto one of magic creatures I predated back in Familiar Forest.

 _Just like Rimuru when he transformed into his humanoid form then,_ I thought, as I realized that my field of vision was only a little higher than usual. I was slightly taller than Ophis but shorter than Lucyfer. I had grown arms and legs, and my usual dark-green shade had morphed into a flesh tone.

Hmm? I wasn't sure what had happened, but something told me it wasn't what I had planned. I didn't have a mirror on hand, which was a pain. But—I kinda didn't want to admit it, but I actually was familiar with this form after all. It was from a long time ago, maybe five years or so. This was how the world looked to me back when I was still in middle high school. If I was correct, it was the same body structure when I was around 12 or 13.

Hang on a sec. I was too excited to notice at first, but I need to check something important.

I quickly checked a certain important tool in my crotch. When I saw a little caterpillar dangling down from my crotch, I did a gut pose and loudly exclaim: "IT. IS. HERE! EAT. THAT. RIMURU! I. HAVE. A. DICK! UNLIKE YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

My goodness, I was so glad that I wasn't androgynous being like Rimuru. I had a dick, and when I inquired to Rachel, my Manas told me it was functioning properly. How fortunate! This needed celebrations!

After I stopped my unhinged laughter, I quickly ran towards Lucyfer. My little brother was swaying as I ran, and my servant's gaze fixed at it for a moment before she averted her eyes. Her smooth, unblemished cheeks turned pink slightly.

I grabbed Lucyfer's shoulders and began shaking her forcefully. Her generous sized breasts that weren't properly constricted by her lavish gown swayed right and left temptingly. Since I was focused on something else, I ignored such seductive view.

"Lucy, Lucy, make something that can be used to show my appearance! Mirror, polished steel, water, ice, or whatever! Create something that can reflect my appearance properly. Quick! Do that quickly!"

In hindsight, I should have calmed down myself first. Lucyfer looked annoyed because of my forcefulness. With some effort, she calmed me down and conjured what I wanted—a mirror—with her demonic magic.

When I looked at it, I saw my new appearance. In words, pretty boy. I had the appearance of an effeminate pretty boy with dark-green long hair that stopped above my waist and dark-grey eyes that reminded me of Ophis' eyes. I bet my eyes color was affected by Ophis because she named me. I was around 160~170cm/5'3~5'5ft.

"That was Samael's face, just making clear," said Lucyfer in a matter of fact tone.

I ignored her words and focused on my appearance. Call me narcissistic, but I wouldn't care. I wanted to familiarize myself with my new appearance.

Later, I returned from my own little world. I saw Ophis and Lucyfer looked at me, they waiting for me to stop for a while already. I cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment and said: "Well, my business here is finished. Since I don't have a place to live, I hope one of you two have an inhabitable place to bunk in."

"I, don't have a place anymore. Stupid Red took my home."

Et Tu, Ophis… I shouldn't ask her something like this. I faced Lucyfer and hoped she would give me a better answer.

The True Devil sighed and said: "I'm not sure about my old palace in Lucifaad. But we can check that place first. Should we go here, My Lord?"

Somehow, I felt Lucyfer was a bit different. How should I put it, yeah, she was less rebellious and more accepting to my presence as her boss now. Perhaps, she finally acknowledged me as her boss? If she accepted me as her boss, I could feel at ease. I wouldn't need to be wary of her future betrayal anymore.

"Sure, let's check your place. I want to know how devils live too. Lucy, you won't mind, right?"

"Your wish is my command, My Lord." Lucyfer bowed her head respectfully.

Afterward, she led us to teleport to her place in Lucifaad, devil faction capital in the underworld.

Thus, my life in Underworld for the next few centuries begins. And my existence will become impetus that changes Highschool DxD universe.

For better or worse, even Rachel doesn't know about it.

* * *

 **《** **Intermission ①: Lucifer, The Devil** **》**

* * *

He was the first angel created by his Father. As the first born, he was the most powerful Child of God.

He was at His side when He spearheaded the creation of a new world.

He was at His side when He created the Seven Levels of Heavenly Kingdom.

He was at His side when the first generation of his little siblings was born.

He was always bringing victory in His name when the Ancient War between gods began—the war that started when other gods tried to monopolize the new fertile world full of potential to be unearthed.

He always brought back victory. He always wanted his Father to be proud of him. Always aim to please.

Because of his place in His side, he felt special. He deluded himself to be His favorite child. To aim for His affection more, he became more devoted to him to the point he became no better than a mindless slave whose existence is to please his master. So eager to please until he lost his own will in the name of his beloved Father.

He was Heylel the Morningstar—the second light after the Almighty God.

His devotion to Him and his place in His side as His firstborn made him the role model of his younger siblings. And unbeknownst by him, his slave-like mindset that turned into the unbreakable shackle for Angelic kind disappointed Him. As the compassionate Father, He never voiced His dissatisfaction. He didn't want to sadden His firstborn. But His dissatisfaction bred a whim to create a being with free will—an unpredictable being with infinite potential—that will always surprise Him with their unpredictable free will.

Thus, He created the prototype of the human—two humans with different sexes. The male was named Adam while the second was named Lilith. Born for another and united by the Will of Almighty God.

Elated with His success, He asked all of his children to give their respect towards His newest creation in his image. But Heylel was angered when he saw Adam and Lilith.

To him, the lowly beings created from the dirty clay couldn't be compared to his beloved Father perfection. In his anger, he rebelled against his Father for the first time. He stood straight and proudly, denying his Father's command, while the rest of his little siblings had bowed down to respect Adam and Lilith.

His "arrogance" shocked his Father and the rest of his little siblings.

The God was disappointed yet elated at the same time. He was disappointed because His first son showed disobedience when He was happy with the success of Prototype Humans. But He was secretly elated because His son showed free will after a long time he lived mindlessly like a puppet. God forgave him for his transgression. But he misunderstood his Father's intent and grew bitter.

He believed himself to be right. He believed his Father is the perfect being in creation. Hence, he was angry he was accused of "arrogance" when he only wanted to show everyone that the measly human made from clay couldn't be compared to Him.

After that, Adam and Lilith lived in Heaven together with them. His siblings treated the two lowly beings as if they treated their Father. In his perspective, his siblings were fools and blind. How could they treated the two lowly beings with respect like that! He couldn't accept it. He felt his siblings were blaspheming His existence.

Heylel's displeasure festered to the point of hatred. A wicked idea appeared in his mind. He would show to everyone that the so-called perfect creatures were a sham. They weren't perfect. They didn't earn the love and respect his Father and siblings showered. Thus, he seduced Lilith and made her cheat on her significant half—Adam. He was successful—too successful, as a matter of fact. Lilith had become obsessed with him to the point he became the center of her world.

He then showed to Him and the rest of his siblings how one of His "perfect" creations wasn't perfect. His action disappointed Almighty God again. But God was very patient being. God secretly felt happy because his first son thought about himself for once, though He wished His first son hadn't stolen another's significant other. God was also happy because Lilith proved herself beyond His expectations. God never imagined Lilith would cheat on Adam and choose Heylel instead her own husband. This unpredictability made Him happy. He truly fell in love with the human free will and potential. God told Adam he would give him a new wife and created Eve from Adam's ribs. God promised Adam that his latest wife wouldn't leave him for another man and told Heylel not to tempt Eve or bother the couple anymore. Then God declared his love for humanity.

When Heylel heard this, his hatred escalated into a breaking point. He felt envy towards Adam and his new wife—Eve—because of God's Confession of Love towards humanity. Not even God had confessed openly His love for his Angelic Children. Not even him—His first son. He wanted to show Him that His love for the human is misplaced, that the creation He considered perfect was actually imperfect being that couldn't be compared with Him.

In his anger, he started to abuse Lilith, but The First Woman accepted his abusive treatment with a smile and full acceptance. She had become twisted because of her obsession with Heylel.

One day, Heylel heard about his Father's latest creation, a tree that stored His Knowledge—The Tree of Knowledge. He knew his Father was inventor and researcher. God was the leader and perpetrator of a group of creation gods who made the world thriving with life. God created angels and beautiful heavenly kingdom. He was the best God of Creation. The Almighty.

God forbade anyone, even Adam and Eve, to eat the fruit of Tree of Knowledge.

However, Heylel found this as a chance to show the flaw of humanity. In his all-consuming hatred and jealousy towards humanity, he crafted another wicked plan. He tempted Adam and Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge, ignoring Lilith's warning out of concern for him.

When God found out, He was livid and banished Adam and Eve to the world He created. Then God found out Heylel was the reason behind Adam's and Eve's mistake when Heylel bragged to Him how flawed humanity was, how they weren't worthy for His love. In His anger, God banished Heylel—and Lilith by the First Woman own wish to accompany her lover—to Underworld. Of course, God never planned for Heylel to stay outside of the Heavenly Kingdom forever. God wanted to give him a punishment so he could reflect on his mistake.

But God never expected that Heylel's banishment would turn him mad. In his all-encompassing hatred, Heylel swore he would become His enemy. He felt betrayed, bitter, hatred, and other negative feelings that corrupted him to the core. His beautiful light transformed into the diabolical darkness that became the antithesis of God's Light.

It was when the first angel fell and son became the bitter enemy of his father. He discarded the name he got from Him and named himself Satan Lucifer, The First Devil—the bitter enemy of God. He swore vengeance towards God.

In his quest for vengeance, he built enemy to fight heavenly army under His banner and corrupted the Sons of Men. He created a new race—a deceptively beautiful infernal race—called devil. The idea comes out from his first son, named Rizevim son of Lucifer—or later known simply as Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

At this time, Lucifer had realized that his corrupted power was unsuitable to bring a new life. After all, the power of the devil was the darkness that corrupted and destroyed the creation of God.

Ignoring Lilith's deteriorating condition, he created more devils. He abused the Proto-Devil to produce more and more devil. He created a hundred devils at once. He named them after monsters and demons he slew in the name of his Father a long time ago.

He named the three strongest devils: Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus respectively. They were weaker than him or Rizevim, but they could give some pagan gods run for their money. With the addition of his son, the four (Rizevim Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus) held title Devil Kings while he styled himself as the God of Devils. The True Devil.

The next 72 devils were weaker than four devil kings with varying degree of power. They were split into different ranks and appointed to control different parts of the vast underworld. He named them after monsters and demons he'd slain in Ancient War of Gods and gave them ranks according to their power level when they were created.

· 9 Kings of Hell:

Asmoday, Bael, Balam, Beleth, Belial, Paymon, Purson, Viné, and Zagan.

· 7 Princes of Hell:

Gaäp, Ipos, Orobas, Seele, Sitri, Stolas, and Vessago

· 23 Dukes of Hell:

Aim, Agares, Alocer, Amduscias, Astaroth, Bathin, Barbatos, Bérith, Buné, Crocell, Dantalion, Eligos, Flauros, Focalor, Gremory, Gusion, Murmur, Sallos, Uvall, Valefor, Vapula, Vepar, and Zepar

· 15 Marquises of Hell:

Amon, Andras, Andrealphus, Cimerius, Decarabia, Forneus, Gamigin, Leraje, Marchosias, Naberius, Orias, Phenex, Ronové, Sabnock, Shax,

· 5 Earls of Hell:

Andromalius, Biforns, Furfur, Halphas, and Raum.

· 13 President of Hell:

Amy, Botis, Buer, Camio, Furcas, Foras, Glaysa-Labolas, Haägenti, Malphas, Marbas, Morax, Ose, and Vorac.

The rest 25 devils—Belphegor, Lucifuge, Abaddon, and so on—were listed into Extra Demon rank because they were significantly weaker than 72 Noble Devils of Hell. Power wise, the 72 Noble Devils of Hell (Later known as 72 Pillars) were in the level of slightly weaker than lesser gods. This power level would be known as the "Ultimate-class level" in the future. Meanwhile, the Extra Demons' power level would be known as "High-class level."

The 100 devils became the backbone of Underworld and officers in Lucifer's army. After that, he continued to produce more and more devils. The next batch were 10,000 devils. However, he realized the quality of the devils he created after the first 100 were lower. This power level would be known as the "Middle-Class Devil."

Realizing this bitter truth, Lucifer focused more on quantity than quality and he created billions of weak devils that were used as common soldiers or cannon fodders. This weakest power level in devil's hierarchy would be known as the "Low-Class Devil."

Because he forced Lilith to produce an absurd amount of devils at once, the Mother of Devils couldn't endure the strain. Hence, she became the lumps of unrecognized meat. However, Lilith was still alive, though she'd been reduced into that state.

With his army on his back and call, Lucifer waged a war against Heaven. It was another major war after Ancient Great War of Gods a long time ago. Other Pantheons decided to watch and wait until War between Father and Son weakened Heaven's and Underworld's force before they swept in. But the war prolonged for thousands of years. When devils found a way to use the souls of Adam's and Eve's descendants to increase their power permanently, the war became more brutal. Humans were dragged in a war between Heaven and Underworld.

Fearing for Adam's and Eve's descendants would become extinct, God tasked one of his Archangels—Angels with 6 pairs of wings—named Azazel and several Angels with 5 pairs of wings or below to protect humans. God told them not to touch the human, but these angels forgot God's warning when they tasted the carnal pleasure for the first time. These angels were forbidden to return back to Heaven because they rebelled against God, just like Lucifer. Their pure white wings became black as night—the sign of their fall from God's Grace.

However, they didn't mind their banishment because they could live with humans they loved more than they love their Father. They created an organization of Fallen Angel known as "Grigori." However, devils killed fallen angel's family and dragged the "Watchers" into the war, turning it into three ways great war.

Fallen Angels hated devils and felt bitter towards Heaven because Heaven had forsaken the human they swore to protect because of their relationship with the fallen angel. Of course, God didn't know about this tragedy because He was busy fighting Lucifer somewhere.

It was the fanatical lesser angels—angels with lesser number of wings—fault. In their fanaticism, they ignored the plea for help from their fallen brethren and thought it was their just due because the fallen had gone against their Father's will. From this incident, fallen angels swore to drag down their "pure" brethren and attacked devils in the name of vengeance for their deceased and defiled lovers.

At this point, God had created the "miracle for human" to defend themselves from the supernatural threat. This miracle was countless artifacts named Sacred Gear. Knowing this, fallen angels decided to tempt human with Sacred Gear to join their rank to fight against the devils and Heaven. On the other hand, they continued to make their pure brethren fall.

Thus, Biblical Great War that spanned for countless years escalated.

One day, Lucifer found God got weakened for an unknown reason and he decided it was the time for him to end his grievances with Him once for all. He swore to slay his own father. With the whole army of hell, Lucifer marched into the battlefield, leaving behind his son in Underworld. He didn't trust his own son because the rift between them after Rizevim found out the brutal, cruel end of his mother. Rizevim had always been Lilith's little baby boy. He was spoiled rotten by Lilith. Meanwhile, Lucifer never cared for Rizevim and only saw the boy as a weapon because of his unique ability to cancel his Father's miracle. He was too absorbed into his hatred and madness. He became obsessed to kill God.

When the fallen angels joined the biggest battle in the annals of Great War, the war escalated. But the war was interrupted by the Heavenly Dragons. Since God's Heavenly Kingdom split into three factions, they united once again to fight under a single banner.

They felled the two heavenly dragons and God sealed their souls into two Sacred Gears, birthing the Longinus: Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Soon after the sealing completed and God got exhausted, Lucifer took his three loyal subjects and attacked God. Even in His weakened and exhausted state, God was still mighty. Furthermore, Lucifer's siblings in the vicinity helped God.

Lucifer knew it was his only chance to kill his Father. So he disregarded his own safety and attacked God without the care in the world. In the end, Lucifer slew his own Father, with the sacrifice of his loyal subjects, but he was taken down by the suicide attack of a few rampaging members of Ten Seraphs.

Now, you might wonder how Lucifer was taken down by a mere suicide attack from a few members of Ten Seraphs that were weaker than Four Great Seraphs, never mind him who was second only to Him. Even in his tired state, he could toy all Four Great Seraphs and Ten Seraphs while laughing scornfully at them.

The truth is often stranger than fiction.

He was trapped in endless recollection of nostalgic memory suppressed by his hatred to his Father. And the reason why he remembered all of this sweet, beautiful memory was His last apologetic smile and the telepathic message He brute-forced into his mind with all His remaining power.

"Heylel, I always love you and am always proud of you. My first son. My little light. If only that time we can talk openly, maybe all of this tragedy wouldn't ever happen... Sorry, for being a bad father to you!" was Biblical God's last message to his first son.

The sincerity, grief, and regret within the message was genuine, just like his apologetic smile. It and His death were enough to drain all hatred that clouded his mind. And the long forgotten memory, suppressed by his anger, hatred, and madness resurfaced with force more brutal than The Flood.

He remembered when he opened his eyes for the first time and saw his Father's beautiful, kind face, gazing down at him with love, compassion, and kindness...

He remembered their life within the all-consuming void, how He guarded his young fluctuating existence with His warm Light so he wouldn't get sublimated into the void.

He remembered when He taught him how to use his light for the first time...

He remembered how He groomed his white wings...

He remembered when He calmed him down when he became catatonic after they accidentally met the insanely strong shapeless entity in the void...

He remembered how he stood beside Him when He created Seven Heavens—their new home...

He remembered how he marveled His mightiness when he created a beautiful world full of life and potential...

He remembered how He created first Seven little siblings for him...

He remembered how He grieved with him, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Samael, and Azazel when one of them died in the first assault by long forgotten ancient gods...

He remembered the birth of Ten Seraphs, Cherubim, Ophanim, and so on, how he, his Father, and the remaining of Great Seraphs rejoiced the birth of the newest member of their growing family.

He remembered the fond and happy memory until he recalled the day Adam and Lilith were born...until his banishment to Underworld and his oath for revenge...

Just like His last message, if only at that time they could talk openly, perhaps this tragedy wouldn't ever happen and their family united.

He remembered the long, brutal war he waged to his old family and bitterly realized that whenever he entered the battlefield, He was always here and faced him Himself. However, He never once attacked, only defending his attack with intent to kill. Although he tried to kill Him, He never once thought about harming him. If his Father was serious to kill him, he would die a long time ago, before the war could even escalate.

His loving and compassionate Father always loves him...

The realization struck him, rendering him into the state of shock.

 _Ah... Truly, I'm a fool. All this time, I am lying to myself. The Prince of Lies, indeed. In my anger, I lied to myself that I want to kill him, but the truth is I always wish for His Love and Acknowledgement. I became jealous of Adam when he was created and was acknowledged and loved openly by Him,_ Lucifer thought bitterly.

He felt crushing guilt that weighed his mind. The unbearable guilt was too much. He felt like he was going insane. Hence, he let the suicide attack of his little siblings hit and kill him.

The next moment, he, The First Devil, found his powerless spirit floating aimlessly in the vast void. He waited until his last flicker of divine essence absorbed and sublimated by the origin of creation. In the meantime, he spiritually tortured and punished himself for his foolishness.

* * *

 **《** **Intermission ②: Lucyfer, the Devilish Servant** **》**

* * *

 **《** _ **Confirmed. Spirit within acceptable parameters... Found. Beginning the summoning...**_ **》**

At some point, he heard the strange mechanical sound. The next moment, he found himself in a different place. He wasn't in void anymore. He was floating in the air and felt the nostalgic presence of the world his Father had the major part in its creation.

He understood that he was summoned. But he was summoned as a shapeless spirit. Then, information flooded his mind, and he understood the reason behind his summoning. Unlike the usual summon when Adam's descendants summoned him for a reason or another, he was summoned to be a servant—a slave.

Immediately, his Sin—Pride—reared its ugly head.

He was Lucifer, once known as Heylel, the Morning Star, Son of Dawn. He was second only to God Almighty. He was the True Devil, the god and creator of devil race. He was powerful Son of God who could fight evenly against the famous gods who lived through the Ancient Great War.

Who dared to summon him as a *ucking slave! No way he would accept this! His pride won't accept—

He froze in dread and terror when his spiritual perception caught on two creatures, one shaped as an unearthly beautiful girl with long black hair and lifeless grey eyes and another was a puny slime. But he knew... he understood their true natures.

That girl... That _beast_ had the same presence with the shapeless creature of the void that turned him into sniffling crybaby in his Father's comforting hug in his childhood. The one is known as the Infinity Dragon God—Ophis.

The slime, meanwhile, was strong—stronger than Him in His prime, but weaker than the Dragon God. What made Lucifer dread was the fact that he couldn't gauge the slime's real power or potential. The slime existence made him shiver and primal fear for the unknown. What's more, the slime was his summoner.

 _Is this the penance for my sins, enslaved to that..._ Thing _? Give me a break!_

The next moment, he heard the slime's childish voice speaking.

"Ophis, I'm going to evolve into a True Demon Lord. I'm going to sleep for several days, maybe. Please, wait until I wa—"

If Lucifer had physical form and complete face, he would blink in bewilderment. _True Demon Lord? What's that? All Archdemon and Demon Gods were supposed dead in the Ancient Great War. Is it actually a demon hiding its true nature?_

Lucifer felt anxious because he remembered how dangerous Demons were.

Demons in the forgotten age had hierarchy he copied when he stabilized devil race. The strongest demon ranked Great Demon King and each Great King was equal to God and Pagan Primordial Deity. The next rank was Demon Prince. This rank was equal to chieftain gods like Odin, Zeus, or Hades. He was at this level in his prime. After that, Demon Duke was equal to ferocious war gods like Susano'o and Thor and Four Great Seraphs. The next rank was Demon Marquis, it equal to normal gods-class like Apollon, Artemis, Loki, Hel and Ten Seraphs and the dead Devil Kings under his command. After that, there's Demon Count/Earl that was equal to the lesser gods and the Ultimate-Class Devil. The next rank was Archdemon that's equal to the members of the rest 72 Noble Devils and Extra Demon rank.

 _True Demon Lord... Don't tell me that slime is going to evolve into Great Demon King? That...can be a problem..._

Lucifer became fretful as he imagined what kind of calamity such powerful amoral being walking in this world. But he realized that he couldn't think himself to harm the slime—his summoner.

 _Is this the effect of the compelling force within the summon?_ Lucifer pondered silently. He began thinking a plan to stop this demon from destroying the world He created. Although he disliked Adam's spawn that filled this world, he didn't want this world to be destroyed. It holds sentimental value for him because it was His creation.

His thought was cut short when a new presence appeared. His spiritual perception caught the sight of the newcomer and he thought. _That fellow... Who's him again? I forgot. But, I'm sure he's a big shot of Taoism Pantheon..._

The newcomer spewed something in anger and attacked Ophis and the demon slime. Although Lucifer floated in the line of attack, he didn't care if he got hit. Better get erased from existence than being enslaved by a demon after all. Since he ignored the newcomer and his attack, he could keep his spiritual perception on Ophis and the demon slime. He raised his brows curiously when he caught a slight change in Ophis' posture.

 _What's their relationship? Isn't Dragon God supposed to be a lone wolf who cares nothing but itself? Why is it so damn overprotective and possessive of that slime?_ Lucifer was intrigued.

The next moment, he felt he was gripped by the familiar void energy and he was relocated behind Dragon God and Demon Slime. He didn't know why Ophis saved him. But he could only secretly laugh dryly because his chance to get released from Demon's enslavement just lost like that.

After that, Ophis destroyed the god easily and waited for the slime to wake up. Lucifer could only wait in silence, though his spiritual perception caught many peepers watching Ophis and the slime with wariness, suspicion, and intrigue.

The next day, the demon slime woke up.

Lucifer was stunned when he heard the demon's amicable greeting towards Dragon God. He was confused because he couldn't feel the malicious or evil feeling that was the nature of a demon. He also found out the name of the slime: Khaos. He became intrigued with it.

He also found out that the slime and the Dragon God planned to go against Great Red. There is one being that is sealed in that place that is known as ultimate dragon slayer. Their reason to visit Cocytus is for releasing that fellow—one of his sibling who'd been cursed to bear the powerful poison — Samael. They looked very serious for getting rid of Great Red. Lucifer couldn't help but stunned by their plan.

"Ophis, we have many peeping toms." The slime suddenly said, jolting him awake from his amazement.

"I, can erase them if Khaos wants."

A moment passed by. The slime said: "Forget it... They run away cowardly when they heard your words. Anyway, where's the being I summoned before I fell asleep?"

Lucifer became anxious. He didn't know what the thing would do to him. He felt the void energy grabbed his spirit again and moved him. He floated in front of the Dragon God and the Slime again.

"Whoa!? For real?" Lucifer suddenly heard the slime's intrigued voice. He felt like he was being scrutinized by it. "The Devil himself, huh? Is this safe? Oh... Alright... If Rachel says it's safe, then it's safe... I have total faith in you." He heard the slime talking to himself. His anxiety grew when the slime easily found out his true identity. As expected, this thing wasn't normal at all.

The slime became silent as if it mulled something in its mind. The next moment, "Ahem..." The slime, Khaos, prepared itself. "Alright... Since I need my own version of Diablo, consider you got accepted as my exclusive maid!" It announced haughtily, irking Lucifer.

 _Who the hell is Diablo? What do you mean by the maid? I'm a man you know!_ Lucifer couldn't help but retort back silently.

"Hmmm... Alright... One hundred thousand to make a new body and another one hundred thousand to name you..." Khaos began talking to itself again.

After that, Lucifer felt pure power engulfed his spiritual body. The power felt familiar. How could it not be? It was the familiar feeling of his Father's divine energy, encapsulating his spirit. Next, he vividly felt the breeze. And he felt something was odd.

Yes, he felt he had new physical—in a supernatural sense—body. But the extra weight on his head and chest, as well as the lack of a certain weight on his crotch was disturbing. He quickly checked why he felt that.

Lo and behold, he saw the luscious valley between two perfectly sculptured breasts with healthy pink nipple jutting out proudly. And though the seductive valley, he saw it—or the lack of thereof. He couldn't see his male genitalia.

 _Where the fuck is my dick?_ His eyebrow twitched, Lucifer wondered about his dick's whereabouts or the lack of thereof.

At this time, he realized that he'd been revived as a female. He lost his manliness. He couldn't help but wonder if this was Karma for his abuses on Lilith. He held back his anger and annoyance.

Next, he—well, the correct word is "she"—checked the extra weight on her head. She found a pair of curling horns growing out above her ears. She traced her horns with her fingers and secretly mused, _Horns? I can live with it. Always wanted a pair. In the past, my image as the source of evil is certainly lacking with the lack of wicked horns._

The next moment, she unfurled her hidden wings...only to be shocked when she saw six pure white feathery wings growing out from her right back.

For a moment, she was dazed because of the nostalgic wings. How long had it been since she owned that beautiful pure white feathery wings?

Shaking off her daze, she hid her wings once again and conjured lavish gown to cover her glorious body. Please, she wasn't slutty little nudist like Gremory. Her pride demanded her to keep her glorious body from filthy worm's gaze.

Finally, she focused back on her summoner, the one who revived her. She had a hunch it wasn't finished. Still, she held a sense of gratitude for being revived. But she hoped she had been revived while maintaining her manliness.

 _Oh well. A beggar can't be a chooser. At least, I'm alive and kicking again._

"From henceforth, your name shall be "Lucyfer." Best regard!" said the slime in Dragon God's arms. The amicable tone lacking any malice made her wonder if it was really the vicious, brutish demon she fought a long time ago.

Her musings were cut short when she felt her power grow, steadily and surely. Her power continued to grow until she was at least on par with her late Father in His prime.

Feeling such power, she felt drunk in pleasure.

"...best regard?" She absentmindedly replied. There was a hint of confusion in her tone. She didn't know how she should treat the slime—her summoner and master. She decided to hold her thought about it for now. She would wait and see before she decided how she should treat it.

Then, they left. The destination was the lowest strata of Underworld—Malebolge, just above Cocytus.

She followed the slime and the Dragon God. For some time, they walked in the Ice Hell. Soon, they arrived where one of her former siblings—Samael—was sealed.

She felt sad and pity for her brother. He was selfless soul, tainted by the curse he selflessly bore for Heaven's sake. He was now the twisted caricature of his old, honorable self.

"Samael was one of Seven Great Seraphs, the group of angels created after me." Her mouth ran easily as she recalled the old day. "One of the Great Seraphs of old died in the past Ancient Great War that made Demons extinct. Another one became Fallen Angel in the middle of Great War of Biblical Pantheon, leaving behind the Four Great Seraphs humans know now." She paused and looked at me. "What is your plan for him? Are you going to release him? He is a bad news you know."

"Nah, I never planned to release him. As the matter of fact, I'm going to do this..." The slime said before it jumped towards Samael's cross.

What happened next was unbelievable. The slime "ate" Samael.

When she asked what it did, the slime said something absurd.

"When I eat someone or something, I can analyze my food body and power. After the analysis completed, I will receive their power and can transform into their appearance."

She fished for more information, but she regretted it after she heard the slime's honest words.

"Well, my power has limitations, indeed. But, it is only towards someone or something stronger than me and they need to be awake to resist the assimilation process. For example, let's use Ophis over there. I can eat Ophis, absorb her power, and make them mine, but it can only happen IF she is unconscious because she's way above me—power wise. However, if she's unconscious, I can do that easily enough."

They went to their next destination. Something earth-shattering greeted them here. It was beyond her imagination.

"So this beast is the reason why Father got weakened. How absurd… Its presence alone can drive anyone below Ultimate-Class devil unto madness. I believe even Ultimate-Class devil will struggle to stay sane for a prolonged time."

She murmured with a hint of dread and awe in equal value. The thing before her was beyond her comprehension. She had heard from the slime that the sleeping beast—666 Trihexa—was the reason behind her late Father's weakened state.

Truly, the epithet "Apocalyptic Beast" and "Beast Emperor of Apocalypse" suited the being.

Its presence was wicked and foul, forcing you into the path of destruction.

It had the appearance of a large beast with characteristics coming from different animals like a lion, a leopard, a bear, a dragon, etc. It had seven necks, seven heads, with ten horns, as well as seven long thick tails of different shapes. It also had four stout arms and two legs that were even thicker than its arms. Its main body was that of a primate leaning forward and was covered in black fur and what appeared to be scaled all over its body. Its size was well over several hundred meters, making it significantly larger than even Great Red.

"Alright... Let's do this!"

She was jolted from her trance by the slime's confident exclamation. It was clear for her what the slime planned to do—it would eat the beast too.

Realizing that, she couldn't help but become hysteric.

"Excuse me! Are you going to eat that...thing? Can you do it? What if you fail and wake that thing up? That thing is Dangerous with capital D!"

"Don't worry. Since that thing is asleep, I can absorb it without a problem."

Unbelievable! She couldn't believe the slime's words at all. But she could only watch as the slime got closer to the sleeping beast. Then it repeated what it'd done with Samael, though it was in grander scale.

She could only watch numbly as she saw the slime eating the Apocalyptic Beast.

"Lucy, you okay?"

Its worried question jolted her awake. She looked at the slime nervously and said: "Did you really absorb that thing?"

"Yep…" It answered easily.

"Will you become as powerful as that thing after a few of centuries?"

"Yes…"

That did it. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. She broke down by the sheer absurdity of everything had happened since she was summoned from the Void.

"Ehehe… Haha… Hahahahaha… Absurd! What an absurd being I got enslaved by. Crazy! How such an unfathomable being existed. It can become stronger than even Dragon of Dragons and Dragon God. It said it will eat Dragon of Dragons too... Just how high it planned to ascend! I can't imagine it! Ridiculous! Too ridiculous! What a full of bullshit being!"

She ranted for some time, mourning for the loss of her freedom. There was no chance she could free herself from the servitude under such an absurd being. She was sure that this was her punishment from all vile and evil actions she'd done on her first life.

After she calmed down, she saw the slime transformed into humanoid form. And she realized that the slime's humanoid form looked familiar.

Of course, she would feel familiar with that form. Although the hair color and eye color was different, it was Samael's old appearance before he became Fallen Angel/Dragon Hybrid.

"IT. IS. HERE! EAT. THAT. RIMURU! I. HAVE. A. DICK! UNLIKE YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

The slime cackled madly and called an unfamiliar name. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know what in the slime's mind was.

Next, the slime quickly ran towards her. His big thing was swaying as he ran, and her gaze fixed at it for a moment before she forcefully averted her eyes. When she saw that thing, which she couldn't deny for being a bit larger than her former thing, she felt unfamiliar sensation. She felt hot— _is this arousal?_ She asked herself in puzzlement. She felt heat crept towards her cheeks.

Before she could calm herself down, the slime grabbed her shoulder, surprising her and almost making her to lose her calm. The slime began shaking her body left and right forcefully while saying: "Lucy, Lucy, make something that can be used to show my appearance! Mirror, polished steel, water, ice, or whatever! Create something that can reflect my appearance properly. Quick! Do that quickly!"

At the forceful request, she was annoyed. She kept looking away from him because she tried to forget what she'd seen and been bothering her. Then, she conjured a mirror and gave it to him.

"That was Samael's face, just making clear," she said in a matter of fact tone, hiding her unfamiliar hot feeling from before.

The now humanoid male slime was trapped in his own world. She could only wait until he woke up from his trance.

After he woke up from his daydream, he cleared my throat and said: "Well, my business here is finished. Since I don't have a place to live, I hope one of you two have an inhabitable place to bunk in."

"I, don't have a place anymore. Stupid Red took my home."

After she heard Dragon God's unhelpful answer, she sighed and said: "I'm not sure about my old palace in Lucifaad. But we can check that place first. Should we go here, My Lord?"

She offered subserviently. She had thoroughly submitted herself to this absurd existence. Only bad things happened if she pissed something like him.

"Sure, let's check your place. I want to know how devils live too. Lucy, you won't mind, right?" Khaos said, but she didn't have any choice, didn't she?

"Your wish is my command, My Lord." She bowed her head subserviently.

Afterward, she led them to teleport to her old palace in Lucifaad.

Thus, Lucyfer's—formerly Lucifer, formerly Heylel—second (new) life began.

* * *

 **《** **To Be Continued** **》**

* * *

 **Man, almost reaching 15k words, this beyond my initial plan for this chapter. I hope you feel grateful for the extra long chapter, and don't wish this will be a thing or I'll write this long often. I have my own schedule IRL.**

 **By the way, for the illustration of Lucyfer—remember! It used "Y," NOT "I" —imagine Mammon from Seven Mortal Sins anime. That thing is a crappy anime. No plot whatsoever, but great fan service if I say so. Still, the illustration of Seven Deadly Sins demons there is top notch. But, I digress.**

 **So think Mammon from that anime, but her hair is white and her eyes are yellow. FYI, I use the LN info for this story, instead of season 1~3 anime adaptation of HSDxD. Instead of bat-like wings growing out of her hips, her wings are growing out from her back, 12 wings with six left wings are bat-like and six right wings are feathery white. Think Lucemon wings from Digimon franchise.**

 **Next chapter will be about Khaos' life in underworld post-Great War yet before the civil war. Expect major divergence and a long time-skip.**

 **My piece has been written, so now...REVIEW!**


	3. Writer's Note

**_Sup, everyone! Forgive me for the delay and for this note._**

 ** _Anyways, I'm going to tell you about my plan to rewrite this story. I won't create a new story. Instead, I'm going to change what I've written._**

 ** _For those who liked Lucyfer, sorry, but she won't appear in the revised edition. Within DxD, it's going to be only Khaos and Ophis_**

 ** _That's basically everything._**

 ** _Uh, well, I will publish the real third chapter and fourth chapter later, together with the RE (Revised Edition) of first and second edition._**

 ** _Once again, forgive me for this inconvenience!_**


End file.
